


F.U.B.A.R.

by Heathcliff



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Exorcisms, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathcliff/pseuds/Heathcliff
Summary: F.U.B.A.R: an acronym war slang meaning Fucked Up Beyond All Repair





	1. F.U.B.A.R.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a story I started a long time ago but that i'm still currently updating. I'm just posting it on this platform (it's only on AFF rn). I hope you enjoy it :)

**Prologue**

 

At the beginning, before humans, nymphs, sorcerers and other creatures had appeared, only God and Angels possessed powers superior to other beings. The Lord could cause both well-being and calamities, whereas Angels would obey their Lord.

However, it changed when one Angel, the highest and most beautiful of them all, Lucifer, could no longer fulfil his duty. He found it unfair to be inferior to God, who could rule the universe and create wonders; destruct everything and still demand to be worshipped; witness horrors and still show mercy. And he could create evil when Lucifer could not.

Exasperated, the Angel confronted his Lord, his pride making him loudly covet the throne. Offended by his own ungrateful creation, God ousted him from Eden. Lucifer, bitter and unsatisfied, lured angels who had always been mesmerized by his existence to follow him out of the garden, creating his own beings; his demons.

More followed after Adam and Eve were chased out of heaven, other were born out of Lucifer’s copulation with his demons, humans or even too curious angels.

God could not take the risk to send his servitors destruct the sons of the King of Hell, knowing he could lose them. But he was unable to sit still and so he created his own weapon. It not only It had to be able to approach demons without being recognized but to also have an unshakeable faith in him and swear its eternal diligence.

God created his weapon in a warrior, a man with no fear but who clung to life. A man who prayed every night to his Lord to let him destruct evil setting on his path and deeply kissed the hands of his mother before every war. A man who would not hesitate to slay his enemy’s throat after killing half of an army. A man who could kill a demon without an ounce of empathy.

God created the first exorcist.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Fuck, you’re draining me.” A raw voice cursed in the dark room, low groans following.

“Shut up.” The other ordered, dominating, yet struggling to breath, his body covered in sweat and moving fast enough to fill the room with skin slapping sounds. He brushed the black hair sticking to his forehead aside and stared at the man beneath him.

 

“Let me kiss you.”

“No.” It sounded more like an affirmation rather than a refusal, as if the man had asked multiple times and he had given him the same answer every time -which was the case.

 

The other was too tired to contest and his unending pleasure was another cause. He had met the young stranger two nights before in a club. He had been instantly mesmerized by his physical traits but also his unique aura. He had soft long black hair, adorning his perfectly shaped face and softening his features, his jaw looking more like a perfect pencil line than a sharp bone structure. His almond shaped eyes had stared at him through the crowd and despite the darkness of the place, the man could still see the intensity in that stare, reading his feelings, barring him from his walls, calling him like a merman and swallowing his soul.

He could hardly resist to the temptation of holding that thin yet curved body against his own, to lick the milky skin under those clothes and to absorb the sweet scent of that neck. He could smell it, like a male could feel pheromones calling for mating. But it was for another reason. He had capabilities and he couldn’t wait to show them to the dancing man, to peck his body while totally wrecking it.

Yet he was the one wrecked.

 

 

The man had taken the lead as soon as they landed on the hotel room bed and he had barely given him any chance to reverse positions since that.

He couldn’t rebut that either. Watching his body squirm while riding his length for two days straight was way too enthralling to dismiss. The sight was ecstatic, even for someone like him.

 

“You didn’t even tell me your name.” He whispered, half smiling. It never mattered to know a partner’s name when you had a purely sexual interaction with them, but he wanted to remember this one. Little did he know it would be the last.

“You talk too much.” The other replied, posing his palms on the man’s chest for support, the climax getting close. His skin had already turned red.

“And you talk too little.”

“It’s Taehyun. But I’m only telling you because you will die soon.”

“Die? What?” It was absurd to hear that but maybe he meant it as in die from sex? That was totally possible.

“In few seconds.” Taehyun moaned and came on his abs before pushing the man’s cock deeper inside him as it filled him wholly.

 

The latter chuckled, amused before his expression changed when the young partner removed himself and bended downward, grabbing something from his jeans pocket. A silver Christian cross.

“You…”

“For a third rank demon, you’re pretty oblivious. It was a nice sex.” He smirked, giving him a smile for the first time before stabbing his heart with the cross and reciting:

 “Depart, then, transgressor. Depart, seducer, full of lies and cunning, foe of virtue, persecutor of the innocent. Give place, abominable creature, give way, you monster, give way to Christ, in whom you found none of your works. For he has already stripped you of your powers and laid waste your kingdom, bound you prisoner and plundered your weapons. He has cast you forth into the outer darkness, where everlasting ruin awaits you and your abettors.”

The horns on the man’s head had already appeared and the red of his skin deepened. He was in his demon form yet he couldn’t move, all his strength having been completely sucked out. At the last word, his body darkened then swiftly faltered into ashes before disappearing, leaving a coal feather behind him. Only one of his makers was a fallen angel. The other was probably human.

 

Taehyun collected it and stood up from the bed, wiping the thin layer of sweat on his forehead and moved to the bathroom, washing the cross from the remaining dirt. It had been a tough task. The man had been trying to make conversation with him ever since they met and couldn’t close his mouth for a whole hour. If the sex wasn’t good, he would’ve had given up already. It had been draining for him as well.

Exorcising demons always was.

 

 

He took a shower to clean himself from the sweat but mainly from the demon’s cum and wore his clothes. He then shortly left the hotel without sparing a second glance.

He could now get a rest for at least one month before the next call. He hoped it would be a higher rank the upcoming time. So far he only dealt with inferior demons and they were all boring to him. They were so easily seduced and would let him dominate them completely. It made his job easier but he would’ve rather had challenging tasks, something that would make his work enthralling.

 

 

 

 

The phone was ringing when he entered his flat. It was past 2am, so he figured out it was something urgent.

“Hello?”

“Taehyun-ah, it’s good hearing your voice. I guess your job went on successfully?”

It was Lee Jean Seunghoon, the cardinal and his mentor. It was nice hearing his voice too.

 

“Yes Father, I’ve finished hours earlier. But what’s with the sudden call? Is everything alright?” He asked, worried. The man was usually an early sleeper and it wasn’t in his habits to call him that late. Usually, he would assign him new jobs in the morning, no matter which rank the demon in question belonged to. Unless…

“Worries have been weighting on my mind since this afternoon, Taehyun-ah.” The older’s voice sounded tired and drained, worrying Taehyun even more. “We’ve recently caught news about a demon causing atrocities around and none of the exorcists sent was able to stop him.”

“Did they-”

“Survive? Unfortunately, none of them came back. They were valuable exorcists though and had dealt with demons of the same rank before.”

“What-what is this demon’s rank?” The exorcist was suddenly feeling a rush of blood in his face. This was bad news. If even exorcists with more experience and skills than him couldn’t stop a superior demon, no one could.

“A fourth rank one, although a lot mistook him for a fifth one because of his unbelievable powers.” The cardinal paused, sighing before speaking again. “You’re one of my most precious apprentices and I would rather not ask you to take a potential fatal task but both the priests and me agree your different techniques could get us rid of this demon. You’ve proved yourself so far and never failed a single task, so it also adds to the reason why you’re the most qualified for this job.”

 

Taehyun had to take a long breath before replying. He had wished for a more difficult task but this was beyond dangerous. Exorcists who had dealt with superior demons had failed and lost their lives. This creature wouldn’t hesitate to cut his throat. It filled him with anxiousness, yet a smile was forming upon his lips. This was the adrenaline he was seeking for.

 

“Taehyun?”

“I will take it!”

“It’s a relief but shouldn’t you do a deeper reflection? Even though I’m emanating a plea, your life is at stake.” Seunghoon said softly. Taehyun knew how much the cardinal cared about him and wouldn’t mind a refusal from him, unlike the Church.

“I want to do it. As risky as it is, I’m already eager to do this job.” He had to hide the -sick- excitement in his voice.

“Thank you Taehyun, both the Church and me are immensely grateful you’re taking in this request. You should come as soon as you can. I will give you all the details concerning the demon. Goo-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you Father but, can I know the demon’s name?”

“Oh, he’s named Song Mino.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“One hundred and ten.” An instructor said, sternly as he watched youngsters doing push-ups over puddles of their own sweat.

Taehyun’s arms were trembling but he couldn’t stop, not until the instructor gave him the permission to do so. The same couldn’t be said for the others. The majority were lying on the ground, breathless.

“If you’re planning to catch demons with that stamina, I’d rather send my pregnant cat do it instead.” The man was screaming, discouraging those who had failed to keep up with his rhythm.

“One hundred and fifty and stop! Those who didn’t stop can stand up and start running, the others, out of my sight!”

It wasn’t even one of the tests they were supposed to go through but it allowed the instructors to only select the resistant ones for the next steps.

 

Taehyun ran faster than the others. His legs could break any time but his excitement was leading his moves. He was getting closer to his dream. Becoming an exorcist had always been an ambition of his.

 

It was born out of madness and pain at first, when the owner of the orphanage he lived in was devoured by a demon in front of his naive eyes. If the sight could cause a nightmarish existence, the sensation of seeing a close person being completely crushed was all what Taehyun could remember.

He had known and believed in the existence of demons since then and had promised to take revenge for the only mother figure he had ever had. Later on that resentfulness was transformed into determination when he met the Cardinal Lee Jean Seunghoon. He was eighteen at that time and was still on a lost path. The man had noticed the unending darkness in his soul the moment he saw him entering the church and decided to free him from it.

“There are millions of persons, children included who lose their dearest to those creatures. You have the power to prevent that by protecting them. I believe you can.”

Taehyun had realized keeping on his objective wouldn’t result in anything good. The chances to meet the same demon were very small. He could be on the other side of earth or even already dead. But he could prevent the fate it had for other humans. He could spend all his anger in something worth than just one life that ceased to exist. The Cardinal had made it undeniable.

 

He always kept it in mind and getting the opportunity to make it happen was considered as a gift.

 

 

“It is time for you to meet the cardinal.” The instructor announced on the 30th day of his training. There were only two apprentices left. And Taehyun was one of them.

He didn’t know much about the other man, except that he was bigger and more toned. It could’ve been intimidating, especially considering that said person deemed it a superior characteristic, but Taehyun knew better than to be affected. He had made it far enough to know that nothing and no one could stop him.

But he didn’t know it all.

The meeting with the cardinal was more formal than the first time he had saw him. Instead of being that caring man from the church, he was a mentor determinate to get the qualified soldiers of God. Nothing could stand in his way either.

“Exorcism is a long and exhausting process. Your training is like pure holidays in comparison. Demons are immortal. To kill them, you have to make them weaker than humans.” He said.

It was absurd to Taehyun. The demon he had witnessed had lifted the orphanage owner with one hand and she was everything but light weighted. Demons could never be weaker than humans. They couldn’t be equal to humans in the first place.

“Most exorcists keep forgetting that first rule and die of course, horribly. The only way to do it is to learn how to absorb their whole energy before giving them the fatal blow.” He paused and stared at Taehyun, meaning every word for him. “You have to find your own method to do so.”

That was even more absurd.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Look, it’s him.”

Taehyun could clearly hear the whispers as he walked down the corridor. All eyes were on him and none of the stares was appreciative. They were judging him, for his methods, his ethics and most of all, his boldness. Yet none of them was safe without him possessing those. They knew it. In fact, Taehyun had the best yield rate, yet, they were still all the same, ungrateful.  It didn’t matter to him though. There was one person who respected him there and no one was at his level.

 

He knocked on the door, pulling his bag down. He was already planning to go directly to search for the demon after seeing the cardinal and had prepared everything he needed beforehand in order to succeed in his mission.

“Hello my dear Taehyun, it’s so good to see you.” Seunghoon acclaimed, opening the door and his arms as well to welcome the exorcist into a friendly embrace.

“It is good to see you too, Father.”

 

After being seated and offered refreshments, the cardinal started to expose the situation with more details, showing him letters sent by the exorcists that never returned, the photo of a manor destructed by the demon with just one blow, measuring his strength by that and then telling him where his agents had spotted him lastly.

“So I can just go now and start studying him.” Taehyun finally said, taking in the heavy information, feeling the adrenaline running through his veins.

“Yes, but don’t forget how powerful he is. He is nothing like the demons you’ve dealt before.”

“He’ll soon be.” The younger assured him with a smile, confident.

Seunghoon knew he could totally trust him. However, that didn’t stop his concern. He had no other choice but to send his favourite apprentice to the big wolf. All he could do was pray.

“I will come back safely with his feather. Do not worry.” Taehyun reassured him, seeing how worried he was, before greeting him and going on his journey.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Today is the deadline. Have you found the answer?” The cardinal asked, stern.

Taehyun looked down at his feet, ashamed. “No.”

“So this is all you’ve got? Were you planning to get your revenge done with this?”

“I underestimated this process but I just cannot succeed this step, there must be a wa-”

“There are none. That’s the only way and you failed to find it. You can’t be an exorcist Nam Taehyun.”

He could feel the words stabbing his heart over and over again. Everything he had done so far led him to this result. Nothing.

 

“You can go.” The cardinal didn’t wait for his reaction and left in his own, leaving Taehyun alone in the corridor. He was disappointed in him and he couldn’t blame him for that. He had been loud and ambitious but he turned out mediocre in the end. He had no longer a reason to keep up with his dream.

 

He packed his stuff, filling a bottle with holy water, something he had taken as a habit during his training for every night. And with that he left.

 

 

 

“Do you often come here?” A voice blurred by the music reached his ears. Taehyun turned his head, his eyes half closed, the weight of the alcohol effect on every inch of his being. The other person was a man taller than him, a beard of three days adorning his sharp jaw line. And an inexplicably attracting aura. Not bad, thought Taehyun.

“Wanna go somewhere else?”

The alcohol effect indeed.

 

He had left the church hours before but had nowhere to go until he reached a bar with loud music and faint lights. Getting wasted over his biggest life failure became instantly an enticing idea. He had never felt so hopeless, not even when he found himself without a roof over his head at a very young age. The dream he had been holding onto to survive turned out into ashes. Nothing mattered now.

 

The man threw his arm around his shoulders and guided him to his condo, only few streets away. He had an enthralling smell Taehyun wanted to wrap himself in. It was insane to feel so drawn to a complete stranger but this man, he had something he couldn’t fully grasp. The man had barely opened the door that Taehyun pushed him inside, positioning him on the first seat he found, the couch.

The latter chuckled, hugging his waist as he sat on his lap, tearing off his shirt without hesitation. They were both completely naked seconds later. Taehyun could barely keep his tongue away from the sweet scented skin, but somehow, he couldn’t let his lips touch the man’s, keeping his face away from his eyes.

“I want you.” The stranger groaned and Taehyun executed himself, grabbing the first bottle in his bag to prep himself. The place was too dark for him to distinguish anything but he easily found his way to his hole, inserting two fingers at once, his growing lust urging him to.

He never felt so sinful, yet a voice in his head was shutting off every sane or rational thought that could’ve stopped him from doing what he was doing. The man did though, removing his fingers and thrusting inside. Lacking gentleness but still excusable.

Taehyun started rocking his cock, letting his wet walls wrapping and stroking it, throwing his head backward and abandoning himself to pleasure. A drunk and blurred pleasure.

The man was caressing his back, chest, sex, appreciating every inch, worshipping his body. It was a foreign feeling to Taehyun and unbelievable with that since they had just met. He had an effect on the stranger as much as the latter did on him. And it was unreal.

 

The hands tightly holding onto his hips seemed to lose strength with every thrust. The man lacked stamina, he thought, but that wasn’t it. That didn’t cohere with his imposing stature. He couldn’t be the one weakening him either, he looked frail next to him. Yet the groans were losing force and the man was sweating very hard as he stared down at him, his skin reddening slowly until Taehyun could notice more relevant changes, his features hardening and horns appearing on his head.

It was a demon.

And he was weakening it.

 

The stranger had just came inside him when Taehyun unconsciously started incanting the exorcism verses he had spent nights learning over and over again, it came out of his mouth like a mantra. The demon looked bewildered at him but couldn’t move, his body paralysed.

Taehyun removed himself and fished the silver cross, stabbing the man’s heart with it half a second later, as he finished the last verse. The demon cursed before his body turned into ashes, leaving a coal feather behind him.

He had just defeated evil.

He had his cum inside him, his cock hardened by his touches, his voice echoing inside his tipsy mind, yet he had just performed an exorcism. His first ever exorcism. And nothing could’ve stopped him.

He succeeded.

Taehyun started sneering, sounding extremely sick until his laugh turned more genuine as tears welled his eyes.

He succeeded!

His laughs turned into sobs as he crouched on the floor. He had made it in his own way. Exorcism was no longer an unreachable dream.

“I succeeded.” He yelled, sobs caught in his throat.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Taehyun reached the town indicated to him after three days. He was looking at the file given to him by the cardinal when the train reached the station. All the information about the demon related about his witnessed performances, his skin colour and height with a facial composite of him. Taking photos was too risky. The portrait was unclear though. Taehyun guessed the informers couldn’t get close enough to have a proper one. It could’ve been lethal for him. Blood was rushing to his cheeks. The danger of the situation made him more excited about the mission.

He put the file back in his bag, inserted his silver cross necklace under his shirt and left the train when it stopped. Tonight he would meet the demon and it filled him with an uncontainable excitement.

 

The sound of flutes toasting covered the loud chatters of the social evening. Taehyun walked through, fainting a polite smile every now and then. He was wearing a fitting dark tuxedo, highlighting his body charms. His black hair was brushed back, sharpening his face features and making him stand out more. Although he knew he didn’t need any of these to do so. But he had to invest everything he had for this mission. He couldn’t wait to meet the target.

He was subtly looking for him in the political party, walking nonchalantly and stopping at times to get a better look of his surroundings. The man could be anywhere and the mediocre facial composite wouldn’t bring any help in his research. He brushed his chest, over his buttoned shirt under which was hidden his cross. The only thing that would allow him to recognize demons among humans. Little did he know he wouldn’t be needing it in any way.

 

He gaped the moment he saw a man enter the place. His eyes had darted in his direction the moment he felt a heavy aura crushing his being. The stranger was tall with a wide chest and shoulders, difficultly hidden under the burgundy suit. The colour adorned his sun kissed skin like it was made for it. The man locked his stare with his, a smirk drawing upon his lips, showing his perfectly aligned white teeth. His eyes, one deep brown, the other of a light amber, a long scar beginning at his thick eyebrow and almost reaching his cheekbone crossing over it, were defined by a black kohl, intensifying his gaze.

Everything about him was outstanding and Taehyun didn’t need a cursed piece of silver to know he was a demon. _His_ demon.

 

His surroundings felt surreal and the exorcist wasn’t sure he looked stable but it didn’t stop the man from approaching him, enveloping him with that heavy aura of his. His necklace was supposed to protect him from demon’s superior vibes but its effect seemed useless with this one. Or so he thought.

“You seem lost.” His voice was deep and raw. Taehyun could barely feel his legs at that point but he couldn’t surrender.

“My first time here.” He mentally high-fived himself for sounding so chill.

“Should I make you visit then?” Mino smirked, offering his hand gently. Too gently.

“I would love to.” Taehyun smiled in return and let the demon lead him away from the noise, guiding him to a vast and dark corridor, oil painted portraits only lightened by the moon. His eyes could only focus on the man though, studying every feature and expecting a brusque move. He had seen photos of the murdered exorcists and it looked like the work of an enraged beast. A beast that was holding his hand at the moment. The thought of having his body wrecked by him made his mouth dry.  

 

It was not the right place to do it and he didn’t have his holy water with him, but he could make the man follow him to his place with little persuasion.

Without a word, he pulled him closer, nose on nose as he stared deeply into his unique eyes. “Let’s leave this place.” He whispered, too needy even for his taste. They hadn’t talked yet but he knew he was attracted to him, no matter how powerful he was, even he, was obviously weak to his charm.

The demon stepped behind, forming a distance between their bodies. “Not tonight.”

Taehyun’s lips formed a disappointed ‘O’, not sure how to comprehend the situation.

 

“I just wanted to be sure of something now. But know that I absolutely want to rip this tuxedo off your body.”

The exorcist swallowed hard. This man was confusing him and he wasn’t sure he was the one leading anymore.

“I need to go but I will see you in the upcoming days.” He assured, not even proposing a meeting, confident that the need was mutual.

“Should I give you my number then?” It came weird even to himself. It was usually the opposite. Demons clinging and asking to have anything from him, but he was the one taking more than one step there.

“I don’t need it. I will find you. Just be prepared.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing his milky neck, intoxicating him with his strong scent. With that, he left him alone in the huge hallway.

Taehyun wasn’t sure about what he meant with ‘be prepared’ but he had a hunch.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Everything was supposed to go well for the mission’s sake, Taehyun thought when leaving a restaurant. He had won the demon’s attention, he remembered, and the latter had said he would find him. It had already been two days and patience wasn’t one of the exorcist’s virtues. Doubts had made their way in his head, yet none were about the target’s feelings toward him but about his own. He knew succeeding in task was within his abilities, but something made him wonder if he really wanted to do it and he couldn’t find any reason to explain it, even to his self.

 

Water drops suddenly fell on his cheeks, indicating the change of weather. He tightened his trench coat belt around his waist and hurried his steps, oblivious to the things happening around him until it was too late. A car’s honking sound reached his ears only when it was too close. He looked up, his sight blurred by the rain, his breathing stopping at the nearness of the vehicle before it all went fast.

In the matter of seconds, he was no longer on the road, his frame held tightly against another one. He didn’t have to peer up to know who it was. That stature, that scent and that intoxicating aura, they all belonged to one person. _His demon_.

 

Everything became silent around him, only the sound of the rain and the hot breath against his neck filling his head. His back was resting on a wall in an alley. He couldn’t recall moving there but all he knew was that the man hadn’t stopped holding him. He decided to look up, finding Mino as wet as him, his eyes almost both dark, staring deep down at him. If his sight had been blurry by the rain earlier, it was clear as ever now.

The man was much more beautiful with his black hair falling over his forehead, droplets slipping down his cheekbones and _so tempting_ lips. Taehyun darted his hand forward, cupping his sharply defined jaw. He gulped down when the man’s stare intensified.

“I told you I’d find you.” He whispered but there was no amusement in his raspy voice. It sounded hungry. He was craving for him and Taehyun wanted to sate him.

 

The exorcist let his hand slip down his neck and ripped off the shirt he was wearing beneath his vest, revealing his toned chest and noticing a tattoo over his left nipple: كافر. An Arabic word he had yet to learn. But he didn’t have the time nor the will to talk.

Mino had opened his trench coat, raising his shirt and sharing his milky skin with the rain. A moan slipped Taehyun’s mouth when he sucked one of his nipples, gently at first then roughly, stealing a cry from him. The younger grabbed his mane, throwing his head backward as the demon went down, zipping down his pants and freeing his half hardened member. It was soon more wet by his mouth than by the rain.

Taehyun was endlessly swearing, pulling the man’s hair and pushing his jacket and shirt with his other hand, noticing another tattoo through his half closed eyes. His back was fully covered by two huge black wings, deep scars at their beginnings, as if they had belonged there.

_A fallen angel._

 

 

He stopped swearing, unable to take his eyes away from them before Mino suddenly pulled off, standing up and facing him, Taehyun’s pre-cum, slipping down his lower lip. He licked it, his devouring stare never faltering. His hands made their way to his own pants, pushing them just enough to reveal his huge cock, veins prominent and head swollen.

The younger didn’t have to be asked twice to push down his own pants, disregarding their fate under the rain. The demon smirked, approving his gesture and closing the distance between them, grabbing one of his legs and wrapping it around his waist while his other hand went to his ass cheeks, supporting them as he slowly thrusted in with a groan. 

Taehyun was already prepared.

 

The alley was filled with their moans and the sound of their wet skins slapping each other. The exorcist could feel his body burning with heat, the warmth of the demon filling every part of his being. The sensation was indescribable.

He had experienced pleasure with the majority of his exorcisms but this one was different. He couldn’t even be in control.

Instead, he wanted to be controlled.

It was a foreign feeling to him and it was a dangerous one. This mission was more lethal than he had expected it to be.

His rationality was trying to knock some sense into him but his body was begging to be overwhelmed endlessly. Every thrust, every touch, every kiss on his skin, they seemed to throw away every ounce of sanity he had left.

 

His lips were suddenly captured into a wet embrace, nibbled and licked, parted effortlessly by a ravenous tongue. Taehyun widened his eyes, his senses more avert than ever.

The demon was kissing him. His first kiss ever.

 

He had never let any other demon touch his lips for he was convinced such skin-ship was meant for deeper commitment.

Yet his mouth was being devoured with passion by a man he was intending to murder. It was wrong yet it felt so good. He was literally wholly filled by him, mind and body, jolts of pleasure reaching every nerve ending.

His moans vibrated against his mouth covered by Mino’s husky ones, growing louder with every thrust.

 

He didn’t have the meant lube inside his walls so it was natural that the demon wouldn’t be weakened, however, he was getting unbelievably stronger. _Could it be?_

Mino threw his fist on the wall, digging a hole into it. His thrusts became more frantic, his climax closer. Taehyun could feel his too but he was too intrigued by what was happening. Demons were strong, especially the ones from Mino’s rank but it was impossible for them to have their strength increased unless they were to devour a human. Yet the moment kisses were stolen from him, the man’s aura had grown heavier.

Why would his kiss do this? He was just a human…

 

They came together, Mino coming inside him, filling him till the last drop as his walls clenched around his thick cock. The demon’s abs were covered with Taehyun’s cum, blending with the rain. He waited a bit before pulling off him, his forehead resting on his as they both were panting. He then planted a chaste kiss on his lips, slowly consuming the time left. Or so the exorcist thought.

He was pulled into another embrace, dressed up with the remains of his pants and lifted up in the man’s arms. Minutes later, he was in the passenger seat of a warm BMW. Mino asked him where he lived and drove him home, sparing him to walk back all wet and drenched. His demon had some nice manners for a coldblooded murder.

The sex must’ve been too good, Taehyun tried to justify his behaviour, chasing any other thought that could oppose to that.

 

 

“Come to my place tomorrow night.” He said, not hiding the need in his voice when the car stopped.

“I will think about it.” The demon looked serious but not indifferent. It reassured Taehyun. Now all he had to do was to be really prepared for the exorcism rather than the demon.

 

 

The night after, Mino came without fault. The younger had prepared dinner, it was the least he could do to look convincing. He had also over washed his mouth with holy water, supressing any risk of failure. This was going to be one long exorcism. It would usually take him two days to get rid of a third rank demon. He still didn’t know how long it would be with Mino.

 

They talked over the food, the demon asking about the exorcist’s whereabouts and the latter answering as sincerely as he could, omitting the parts that couldn’t be revealed.  He asked in return about the demon’s, knowing his answers were a bunch of lies but he somehow was curious. He even mentioned the chest tattoo and was told it meant _‘sinner’_ -everything but subtle.

He then wanted to see it again and Mino opened his shirt without hesitation, revealing his smooth skin. Taehyun licked his lower lip at the sight, putting down his fork. Who needed dinner when they could devour each other.

 

 

The food and broken plates were displayed on the floor, only the main course remaining on the table.

Taehyun had his legs spread open, his nails digging onto Mino’s shoulders as the man thrusted harshly inside him, hitting the tilt over and over again. Their mouths were busy tasting each other when they weren’t loudly moaning their names. And this time, the demon wasn’t gaining in strength.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Taehyun removed Mino’s cock and plopped on him, his panting almost as loud as his earlier moans. They had moved from the kitchen to the couch for their third time, their bodies never getting enough of one another, although one of them had an ulterior motive.

The exorcist stared down at his demon, noticing that the man was still in his human form. He wasn’t surprised. His rank was going to make his mission longer but somehow, a part of him was curious about his real form.

 

They stayed that way for a while until they caught their breath back. But the lust was still uncontrollable.

“Join me in my room in a while.” Taehyun whispered, seductively. He stood up and walked nonchalantly, showing his natural assets for the demon to drool over.

As soon as he entered his room, he ran to the bathroom. He needed to refill himself with the lube. He had almost forgotten earlier, letting the pleasure inebriate his mind and making him lose track of his mission for a moment.

But he figured he could turn that part of the task into his advantage.

 

 

Mino opened the door minutes later, gaping at the sudden sight.

Taehyun was lying on the bed, face red and messy hair against it, knees supporting his weight, as his fingers were stretching and pushing inside his swollen hole, lube mixing with the demon’s cum and slipping down his inner thighs.

The exorcist faintly smiled, spreading his ass and inviting the demon to take him right there.

The latter failed to keep his face composed. Taehyun knew he was messing with his mind as much as he was with his.

 

His wrists were suddenly pinned down to each side of his head. A nose was brushing against his back, inhaling his scent, the man’s throbbing length pushing against his entrance.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He groaned, sending shivers down his spine before planting his teeth into the skin of his shoulder, deeply digging and making him bleed. Taehyun had heard of demons bites during sex. They were meant to mark the partner. The thought, as misplaced as it was, aroused him even more. The man pushed his cock inside all at once, satisfying his need.

 

He sucked his blood, kissing the wound and moving to other spots, sucking, kissing, leaving traces all over his white skin.

“You’re mine.” He whispered in his ear, thrusting harder and harder, until Taehyun could no longer stand on his knees. His body was writhering under every touch, every word, every breath from the demon.

 

He came undone on the bedsheets seconds later, Mino following behind and filling him until the last drop.

They stopped having sex that night to sleep, the demon tightly hugging him. The exorcist slept soundlessly in his arms. The most reckless act he had done so far with him. And the most delightful.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

He was woken up by gentle kisses on his nape, rough fingers caressing his soft skin. It startled him and he wasn’t sure if it was in a good or bad way.

The smell of coffee reached his nose. He opened his eyes to see a cup on the table and a tanned arm secured next to his head.

“Good morning.” Mino whispered huskily in his ear, making his back shudder at the alluring voice.

“I’m going to use your shower.” He added, pecking his shoulder before standing up. Taehyun peered back, getting a better look of his body, the dark wings appearing clearer under the light of the day. But it wasn’t the only thing getting his attention. His eyes darted to his ass, admiring the perfectly toned curves and dimples over them. The image of those cheeks contracting with every thrust inside him crossed his mind, and god, it didn’t want to leave it.

 

He drank the coffee fast and fished the lube and holy water from his side table, filling his holes with them. Precautions first.

 

 

The bathroom was steamy when he entered. His man was already under the shower, his muscled body appearing blurred behind the glass wall. He needed a closer look.

He stepped next to him without hesitation, getting a smile of approval in return. “You can’t stay a minute away from me, don’t you?” Mino chimed and Taehyun shook his head, confirming it before tiptoeing on his feet and kissing him, his arms traveling to wrap his wide shoulders.

 

The demon responded, nibbling his lips and holding his waist against his, letting their lengths grind against each other, the friction making them grow hardened.

Skins were bitten, sucked, nibbled, abused and worshiped with every touch. Taehyun stopped their movements, Mino’s hands cupping his cheeks. He stared up at him, his eyes dazed but begging for something the demon could fully comprehend as his thigh reached up for his hip.

 

His back was pushed against the wall as both of his legs were wrapped around the man’s waist, his aching hole suddenly filled with what the thickness it sought the most. His lips were claimed with the most urging desire, tongue exploring known walls.

Mino was moving deep inside him, farther and farther, savouring every part he could reach.

His frame appeared on the opposing walls and Taehyun could see every movement clearly. His wings were moving harmoniously with his muscles, his ass contracting with every thrust, dimples appearing deeper to the younger’s delight. The sight in itself was almost as rousing as the act.

 

He whined for more, mentally pleading the demon to wreck his being and the latter sent his mind to a completely dark place; his body the sole master of the situation.

Their last moans were covered by the sound of the water washing over their bodies.

“Stay with me.” Taehyun whimpered at last, a plea he wasn’t sure was only meant for his ask.

Mino answered with a tender kiss.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“I’m close.” Taehyun moaned, scratching Mino’s chest and leaving thin red lines over his tanned skin.

 

It was the sixth day and he still hadn’t turned red. But he was indeed very weak. Just like the younger.

 

He was riding his cock, screaming louder than him, their bodies sweating heavily. He hadn’t needed to wash his mouth with holy water this time, the demon watching him move without pulling him closer. It felt so wrong.

He was so close to his aim but there was something weird with the way Mino was staring at him. There was lust but also something else he couldn’t quite comprehend nor could he keep looking at. It gave him an unsettling feeling.

 

They both came at the same time, only Taehyun screaming his climax. He pulled out of Mino and leaned on him, resting his chest on his.

Minutes had passed as they stayed in that position. The demon was already undone yet he was still in his human form. He studied his face, looking for any changing.

 

“I know who you are.” Mino suddenly blurted, hatred in his voice.

Taehyun widened his eyes, realizing what the man meant. He was still strong enough to shatter him into pieces. This was his end.

 

Instead, his lips were claimed just like the first time.

The exorcist tried to pull off but he was abruptly pinned against the bed, the demon hovering over him and sucking his soul through his mouth. It wasn’t just hunger anymore. There was a longing, a battle for possessiveness and an inexplicable desperation in his kiss.

The hold around his wrists strengthened. Mino was regaining his energy and it wouldn’t take long before he’d destroy him. He was so close to end his mission and he was really going to lose his life in it, leaving the world with one huge failure.

 

His lips were finally freed after minutes and the weight on his wrists disappeared. He kept his eyes shut, enable to control his fear. But nothing happened.

He opened one eye, peering around, only to realize he was alone in his room. The demon had left. He had known he was an exorcist but hadn’t killed him like he had done with the others. He left him alive even though he intended to kill him. His demon.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

His heart was heavy on his way to the church. Taehyun didn’t know how he could explain his failure to the cardinal. Yet he still felt relieved. He realized he didn’t want his mission to succeed when the demon left him. His or any other, including the man. He wanted him to stay alive. He, the exorcist who hated the evil creatures more than anything, wanted one evil to survive. A monster who caused pure horror… but a monster who had been gentle with his soul, who made his body squirm for more, who had reached the depths of his mind like no other and who liked him enough to not kill him even though he had trapped him.

He smiled stupidly at the thought, but he had to get rid of that expression before meeting his superior.

 

The way to Seunghoon’s office was odd. The priests, apprentices, nuns, they all had different looks toward him. Appreciative ones. He was too used to their usually disgusted ones. Was he dreaming?

 

There were two exorcists on their way out of the cardinal’s. They bowed down to Taehyun when they saw him, increasing his confusion.

 

“Here you are.” The superior acclaimed, opening his arms to welcome him.

The younger embraced him, swallowing hard in fear of the man’s reaction.

 

“Good evening my father, there is something I need to tell you.”

“I already know Taehyun.” He said with a genuine smile, taking him aback. “I knew you were the best. Song Mino was extremely weak when two exorcists found him.”

_What?_

“It was clear that it was your job. They only needed to shoot him twice with holy balls to knock him off.”

“Is he dead?” Taehyun was too scared of the answer but the question was unavoidable.

“Not yet. I wanted your presence for tomorrow’s exorcism.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Doing it in front of everyone would be a great homage to the exorcists who died in his hands.” Seunghoon replied, the smile -Taehyun had started to despise- never leaving his face.

What a humiliation it would be for his demon, being weak in front of persons who did not even deserve to see him. The exorcist almost felt ashamed of his unethical thought but the sadness he felt deep down was too huge.

 

“I will be there.” He tried to sound as unattached as he could before leaving the cardinal.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It was midnight when Taehyun secretly slipped in the church jail. There were no guards at that hour and only one cell wasn’t empty. But there were hundred and it would take him too long to know which one. He took off his necklace, supressing the protection he had against any demoniac influence and was welcomed with that scent he knew too well. But it was extremely weak.

He followed it and soon found the cell lightened with the moon. The sight welcoming him was beyond pitiful.

 

Mino was bound in silver, arms, legs, waist and neck trapped against a horizontal board. He had two bleeding wounds, one in the stomach, the other on the right side of his chest. Demons could heal fast but he was too weak for that to happen.

“What are you doing here?” He spat, only bitterness in his voice. That voice that whispered the most pleasing things to Taehyun’s ears.

“To free you.”

 

Mino sneered and he didn’t sound the least amused. “As if I would believe an exorcist who used his nymph nature to trap me.”

“I’m sor-…nymph?”

“Oh don’t play fool, you used your powers to get me.”

 

Taehyun was beyond puzzled. He couldn’t relate to what Mino was saying. Nymphs were ethereal creatures leaving in secrecy and hadn’t been involved with any in his entire life.

His face must’ve looked really bewildered though for the demon to finally believe him.

“Oh, you didn’t even know you were half nymph?”

“I am what?”

“A nymph, only half but still one. Your smell is obvious.” Mino asserted, confused Taehyun was unaware of his own nature the whole time.

 

It triggered the latter’s mind though. That would explain so many things such as his ability to attract demons without them trying to eat him. Nymphs were known to unconsciously attract other beings and especially the non-human ones. Their rarity made that appeal stronger.

All the creatures he exorcized had fallen for him the moment they saw him. He didn’t need to play any seduction game, his sole presence attracting them like iron to magnet. 

 

It also explained why Mino could get so strong through kissing him. Without all his holy tools, he was able to give the exact opposite of what he usually took from demons.

But would that mean the man was only attracted to him because of his nature?

The idea made his heart ache, although he believed he had no right to feel hurt. He could think about it later. He had to save the demon now, but he had one last question.

 

“You knew I was an exorcist though. When?”

“You wore that cross under your tuxedo the first night we met. I knew instantly you were one of them.” Mino replied, his stare still accusing.

“Then why didn’t you kill me like you did with the others?” Taehyun was more bewildered than ever. He thought the demon only treated him gently at first because he didn’t know. But he did, all along.

 “You were behaving differently, I thought you were just being rebellious. But if I had known that seducing game was a trap, I would’ve shattered you into pieces the moment I met you.” The demon smirked, letting the exorcist imagine his different fate. It surprisingly excited him. That danger he had been seeking at first was still there. And he knew the demon too well now to see what would’ve happened instead.

 

 He stepped closer while unzipping his pants, hinting on his next moves.

“Are you going to give me the final blow now?” Mino asked, his tone unchanged.

“If kissing me gives you strength then so does sex if I don’t use the holy lube.”

“Why would I believe you?”

“If you don’t, just think about it as your last fuck. How about that?” Taehyun chimed, pulling the demon’s boxers down.

“Fair enough-” He was cut when a pair of lips wrapped his shaft, warm and wet.

 

“Fuck.” He swore, biting his lips and staring in the younger’s direction. His face was clear under the moonlight, skin of a stunning blue, shadows forming in the hollows of the cheeks as he sucked more in, every moist touch making his sex harder.

Husky groans reached Taehyun’s ears, rushing blood to his groin.

 

He released Mino’s erect member from his mouth and started licking it, insisting on the prominent veins and swollen head, making it appear thicker with the slickness. His hair was falling over his face making the sight tantalizing to the demon who wished he could use his hands at the moment. He would soon be able to.

 

The exorcist stood then and climbed on him, straddling him as he grinded his ass on his cock, stroking it between his cheeks before taking it in hand and pushing it deep inside him in one move, hissing at the sensation his body missed so badly. He leaned in, whimpering as he looked at the demon, taking in the haunting eyes he yearned to consume him whole. And they were.

He rested his lips on Mino’s, tenderly at first before sucking them, longing for togetherness.

The older responded, nibbling and tasting Taehyun’s, familiarizing with a feeling he had gotten used to.

 

The exorcist slowly started moving, rocking his hips forward, moans trapped in the demon’s mouth and vibrating against his. He could feel his body getting warmer, his shirt slowly sticking to his skin but he didn’t have time to remove it. He had to be fast before the morning came.

Mino was shuddering under him, stomach and chest contracting under his hands, desperate for more.

 

Taehyun fastened his pace, clenching his walls for more friction to the older’s biggest delirium. His groans were louder relieving him. He smiled in the endless kiss, breathing a total foreign knowledge to him.

The sound of steel breaking reached his ears and before he could peer, hands were tightly holding his waist, enveloping him in a suffocating heat he wished he could get lost in.

He was pushed upward next, his shirt torn off him as huge arms wrapped his frame against a sweating body, an enthralling scent filling his nose. The demon took the lead, thrusting franticly inside him and devouring his swollen lips, smothering his whimpers.

 

He squirmed in his hold, hands reaching for his black mane and pulling it passionately. He wanted to hurt him as much as he wanted to pleasure him. It was a strange desire he only had for him. Desperate for his moans and cries, he wanted them to be his and his only. Just like he was fully Mino’s.

The latter released his lips and started licking his jaw and neck, sucking at certain spots and stealing soft cries of joys from the younger who could no longer stay steady and arched his back in pleasure. He then reached for his bitten wound, gently kissing it, his hands never leaving his skin, impregnating it with his smell.

 

They both felt complete, all their wants sated, their minds and bodies filled with one another. They couldn’t stop craving for each other though, every act filled with yearning and languish, their lips filled with their names, only the moon witness of their sin.

 

They came at last, shuddering in each other’s arms, mouths connected like two halves of the same piece, unable to separate.

Taehyun was living pure euphoria, pushing the idea of an end away from his mind.

Alas, the demon had to leave.

 

He planted one last kiss on his lips, tender just like the first one.

“I have to go.” He whispered, holding his chin close and locking eyes with his.

 

Taehyun nodded in understanding and watched him pull off him and stand up, pulling up his boxers. He was about to walk toward the door when he turned around and hugged him, his signature smile on.

 

“I will find you. Just be prepared.” He chimed, making the younger beam in return.

He would undeniably be. 


	2. All Quiet On The Potomac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All quiet on the potomac: A period of peace during a war; any time marked by the absence of fighting or quarreling.

**Pre-Note:**

**Technical facts about demon ranks:**

 

 **Rank 5:** Fallen angels who followed Lucifer, being the only demons with wings. They’re the most superior ones and are impossible to defeat unless it’s by a demon of the same rank. There are very few of them. Exorcists never go after them. The only one who accomplished it was the first one and he succeeded in killing many.

 **Rank 4:** Coming after the fallen angels, are those who are born from the eloping of a rank 5 demon with another demon of the same level or with an angel. They’re powerful but since they’ve never been directly touched by God, they’re weaker than the first demons. Exorcists can defeat them though with difficulties. However, Mino is the first exception, being stronger than any demon of that rank. Demons born from the union of two rank 4 are also part of this category.

 **Rank 3:** Demons that are born of the union of a pure demon and a human. Pure demons being extremely rare, the other population of this rank is born of the union of a fourth with a third or second rank.

 **Rank 2:** Demons born of the union of a rank 4 or 3 with a human.

 **Rank 1:** Demons born of the union of a rank 2 with a human or another demon of the rank 1.

 

  * While the other demons are free of any authority, the fifth rank demons obey to Lucifer, soul and body.
  * There is still a spontaneous hierarchy between demons. A demon of a certain rank can never dare fight one of a superior rank unless they’re being reckless.



 

 

* * *

 

 

The music beats covered the sound of the cocktail mixing show, yet the audience’s attention was captured by the bartender’s skills. Taehyun watched the amazed crowd, unmoved. He had been waiting for over an hour, when all he wanted was to get the job done as soon as he could.

A lot of men approached him while he waited but he knew for sure none of them was the one he was looking for. And it’d started to annoy him. He had followed the subject ever since he came in town and had obtained all the information he needed. He was pretty sure the man would come to this hotel club around 10pm. Yet it was past 11:30. That simply meant he wouldn’t show up and that was the last thing he needed.

 

Ever since he freed _him_ , life had been a struggle. The church wanted his head and the only thing that could help him forget his fugitive life was doing the thing he was the best at; exorcizing.

This was the first he intended to do since his last failure and he was starting to lose hope.

 

He sipped his gin tonic and started to count to thirty, telling himself he’d give up and go to his room at the last number.

 

“Looking for this?” A voice whispered to his ear, interrupting his counting. A voice he knew all too well and almost feared. Its sound was enough to make everything around him obsolete. He could sense his skin hair straightening and a heat he could never control invade his being.

He turned his head, eyes meeting with a charcoal feather held between slender fingers, before traveling to meet their owner’s eyes, dark, clear and drowning as always. The latter smirked, his face few inches away from his, his other hand making its way to the younger’s head.

_Will he kill me now?_

 

“I love your new hair.”

Taehyun had already his hand on his, his hunter’s instinct taking over. But the demon’s fingers were everything but threatening. The man was caressing the now golden locks, fascinated.

 

The younger removed his hand and was instantly trapped into a staring game.

“Why did you kill him?” It took all his will to regain his voice and speak in his affected manner when his mind was a total rollercoaster.

“Shouldn’t you thank me?” Mino beamed at him, still playing with his hair.

“Why did you kill him?” Taehyun repeated, determinate to get his answer. The older’s smile fainted, his fingers releasing the soft locks and cupping his jaw making him tense under his touch.

“I know your methods and I don’t share them.”

 

 

 

 

A thud echoed in the room as a thin frame was pushed against the wall, soon trapped by a bigger one.

“Ahhh…” Taehyun whimpered when a pair of perfectly aligned teeth bit the skin of his neck, followed by a groan. He could’ve stopped it but his wrists were pinned against the hard surface, his demon devouring every inch of skin he could see. And he didn’t want to stop him.

These sensations way too familiar were the reason he could barely sleep at night, not the people who were after him. His body had been craving for it since the unforgettable moonlighted embrace. He was too contented to object to it.

 

Soon his lips were claimed, again and again, with the same vigour and passion. He could feel the intoxicating heat coming from the man’s mouth, breath, skin, enveloping him without a single chance to escape.

“I want you.” The younger whispered between two kisses, voice out of breath but pleading.

 

Shoes were thrown, clothes shred and underwear disregarded. Sweating bodies entangled, the men hissed, groaned, whimpered, moaned their built pleasure.

If the walls weren’t thin, the moon wouldn’t have been the only witness to their dance.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The scent was exhilarating. He could smell it even before crossing the doorstep. The presence of such creature was way too odd and rare. Especially in a random event like this one. Nymphs didn’t live a solitary life. Their species was almost extinct, they had to choose the communitarian life to protect themselves. And this one was either reckless or unaware of the rarity of his existence.

 

The odour invaded the demon’s senses as soon as he entered the room. There he was, in the middle of the crowd and his aura wasn’t the only thing making him stand out. Mino hadn’t seen nymphs in centuries but he could still remember their ethereal beauty. Yet, this one, couldn’t be described with only those words. His skin looked like it was made out of Akoya pearls, his heart shaped lips painted with the greatest devotion by Klimt, his nose carved delicately only to be kissed, his eyes stolen sapphires from the Crown. His displayed jaw line didn’t steal an ounce of delicacy from his features. He looked like the sun in the middle of the winter.

His fancy tuxedo and well brushed hair only added to his neat appearance. An unexplainable desire to wreck that suddenly emerged. And he was already doing it.

 

The young man had his eyes on him, mouth slightly gaping. He was the centre of his attention as well.

He closed the distance between them, taking a better look at the stranger, surprised how quick it took him to gain his composure. As he had to keep his. Another scent reached his nose. The same he felt when he shredded those exorcists to pieces. That special silver material used for their cross. He was maybe one of them. And if it was the case, then it would be completely reckless to approach him that way, without a single weapon. Maybe he wasn’t.

 

“You seem lost.” He teased, registering the man’s Adam apple moving the moment he heard him.

“My first time here.” His voice was just like his features, delicate and soft. He already wanted him to pronounce his name.

“Should I show you around then?” Mino asked, offering his hand. If he took him to a secluded place, he would be able to see his ulterior motives.

“I would love to.” The younger offered a polite smile in return. The sun could shine brightly as well.

 

 

 

The walk through the place went silently. But if eyes could talk, they would’ve had a loud conversation. The demon was aware how the stranger was staring at him. Was he waiting for the right moment to attack? But how?

He was suddenly pulled against him, shadows of their faces becoming one.

“Let’s leave this place.” The younger whispered and if his deep stare wasn’t enough to express his feelings, his tone showed how much lust and need his demand held. And it was way too hard to resist.

He didn’t have to. This man couldn’t be an exorcist. He wasn’t acting, there was no way he could ask him such thing with raw emotion. He could have him right there, claim him as his before any other demon could. However, waiting would make the nymph desire him more and he would get to treat him the way he deserved.

He stepped behind murmuring “Not tonight.”

 

Disappointment soon followed so he reassured him, in his way.

“I just wanted to be sure of something now. But know that I absolutely want to rip this tuxedo off your body.” He paused, watching as the man’s expression changed and the hint of a blush appeared. “I need to go but I will see you in the upcoming days.” He assured, having already memorized his scent.

“Should I give you my number then?”

This little bird wasn’t wasting time for sure. It made him anticipate their next meeting even more.

“I don’t need it. I will find you. Just be prepared.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing his milky neck, getting a preview of what he was going to get. He hardly stepped away, wanting to bury himself in it, letting himself get high on that sweet scent of his.

 

But the best things come to those who wait. And he sure got the best out of it.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Soft caresses woke Taehyun up from his short slumber. He opened his eyes faintly, catching a vision of a tender, rare smile. And it felt good. Waking up leisurely in the embrace of the man he sought for without thinking about his next step. He hadn’t reached such level of peace since his childhood, when the orphanage lady would tell a story to all the kids before they had to sleep. And having it with a demon was the last thing he could imagine. But it was _his_ demon.

They had spent the entire night exploring and rediscovering each other’s bodies even though they had never forgotten a single inch of them. It was past dawn when they slept, yet he didn’t feel a bit tired at the moment. It was completely different. It was like a rebirth. A new life was at his reach, full of things he had yet to disclose.

 

He cupped the man’s cheek, tenderly caressing his two o’clock shadow, its roughness tickling his soft fingers. He then leaned in and kissed his plum lips before strong arms came to wrap his frame with equal gentleness. This life had already a better start than the previous one.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“He wasn’t planning to come anyways.” Mino asserted before throwing a dark grape in his mouth.

“How?” Taehyun was astonished. He had informed himself to know that the demon would go to the bar that night.

“He smelled you and you had my scent. I’ve marked you after all.” He said the last words with a smirk, reminding the younger of the deep bite that failed to disappear from his shoulder. Instead of pain, all he could feel was pleasure coming from that spot. “His rank is inferior to mine. Going after you would be a suicidal mission.”

“But he’s a fourth rank and you’re…” Taehyun stopped remembering the shadow of the wings on Mino’s back. He was a fallen angel after all which made him a pure demon. Yet he wasn’t considered a fifth rank one.

“And I’m considered of the same rank. But only from the superior rank’s point of view,” There was a certain bitterness in his voice as mentioned that type of demons, a resentment that was maybe a hint. “and well… the church who can’t see the difference like the others do.”

 

“Why’s that? I mean if the demons can see that you’re superior yet you’re not considered as one, why?” It was a question weighting on his mind ever since he had seen his back. But back then, he was keeping a cover where he was supposed to be unaware of the existence of demons.

“Because I used to be superior. But it’s a long story.”

Taehyun moved from his spot and sat next to him, locking his gaze with his. “We have all the time needed.”

 

 

 

 

“When I thought about joining Lucifer’s world, I had come with a conclusion beforehand. I couldn’t stay in Heaven any longer.” They were taking a bath when Mino started telling his story. He had promised he would a while after the younger asked him. Knowing he would have to reveal a vulnerable side of himself, he preferred telling everything while hiding his face. And having Taehyun resting against his chest was the perfect situation.

 

“Angels were immensely powerful. They were God’s most beautiful creations. Yet, it was hard to feel that way. We could barely use our abilities even the most natural ones such as wandering wherever whenever we felt like it. We were at our Lord’s service. And that deprived us of our freedom.”

 

The demon rested his chin on Taehyun’s shoulder, restlessness slowly reaching his body. “Some never minded it. After all, beside that part, our lives were like a calm sea; clear, warm, peaceful. However, I didn’t want any of it. I thought that if I left for Lucifer’s world, I would finally reach what I was missing here. I was so wrong.”

“Why?” The younger fidgeted to turn around but failed because of the strong hold Mino’s chin had on his shoulder. Maybe the latter wanted it to stay like that. It was better to not try harder.

 

“If God’s authority was limiting, Lucifer’s was unbreakable. Lucifer wanted to be God after all. He wanted us to obey him and show loyalty and unending gratefulness.”

“Ironic.” Taehyun couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the absurdity.

“Indeed, I had joined something much worse. But nor could I return to Heaven nor did I want that. I had already taken the plunge and I wasn’t simply going to accept this reality. I thought I could leave just like I did before. Another mistake.” Mino paused, his heartbeats increasing as he remembered what followed. It was the worst part of his story.

 

The younger felt the sudden tension. “You don’t have to tell me everything now,” he proposed, with a sudden want of protectiveness toward the man.

“No, I want to finish.” He said, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder as if sensing Taehyun’s worry. “It’s all in the past anyways.”

The latter nodded unconsciously, letting Mino proceed to end the story.

 

“Lucifer was beyond madness when he learned I was about to leave without his permission. He sent the other demons to bring me back only so he could punish me. And it was indeed beyond madness.”

 

The heartbeats slowed down but he had now a tight hold on Taehyun’s arm with his left hand.

 

“I didn’t have a trial but a public execution, so it would show the example to the other demons if they ever dared doing the same. They cut off my wings.”

 

The younger gaped, imagining the painful picture. Wings were members to angels, their main ones. They could lift up their whole weight while moving. Being amputated would cause more suffering than for any other member.

 

“I was deprived of what I was given unconditionally. If I wanted to walk past limits, they imposed me new ones that I could never escape of. I could no longer fly and my powers were reduced considerably. I gained the freedom I sought for, but at a higher cost than what I imagined.”

 

Both of his arms were now wrapped around Taehyun’s frame. “For centuries, I couldn’t dismiss the fact that I had been destitute of a force I was born with. I missed the sensation of that energy and started to forget how it felt like until I kissed you for the first time.” With that he planted more kisses, longer, on his shoulder, neck, cheek, temple.

“When I first saw you, I knew your nature would allow me to have that. I had an ulterior motive but if it was the only reason I wanted you, it soon changed when I tasted the pleasure of our togetherness.” He kissed his head, his forehead, the end of his nose.

“The more we kissed, the more we made love, the more I realized I just couldn’t have enough even I gained all my original strength back. The more I drank you up, the thirstier I would become.” He claimed his lips, tenderly yet with an intense need, perfectly expressing his words.

 

Taehyun melt into his embrace. The fragility he feared was like the man’s soft facet. It wasn’t weak nor frightening. Mino baring himself to him, trusting him with his most painful memories without having to keep a composure, it was the bravest and most beautiful thing he could ever witness from him. And it made him yearn for the man all the more.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The sunset rays reflected against the blonde locks the demon was playing with. Their owner simply smiled while reading the newspaper.

The pair had left the hotel hours before and headed to the harbour. They were seating at a bench waiting for a seller to settle the administration procedures. As soon as they arrived, Mino asked for the most comfortable and fast yacht around, regardless of the price. If they were to travel beyond the sea, they’d prefer it to be only the two of them.

 

“Here are the documents, the yacht is officially yours.” The seller announced, handing them the files.

“Thanks.” Taehyun took them, getting a hurried look at them as they stood up.

“You must have a destination in mind for you to ask for the fastest one.”

“Not really.” The exorcist, replied dryly, not wanting to waste time with the obviously nosy man.

 

Without further words, he held Mino’s arms and they walked toward the yacht.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Moans were muffled with sloppy kisses as bare bodies were rubbing against one another. The lovers had disregarded their clothes long time before but didn’t have a closure yet, their slow steps in contradiction with the passion of their kiss. 

 

Taehyun cut their embrace though, needing the air Mino could neglect. He then stepped behind, on all four, to the man’s surprise and arousing realization. Eyes still on his demon, the younger softly smiled before leaning down, planting a soft peck on his hardened cock, then another and another and another until lips were replaced by a tongue.

Mino swallowed hard, incapable of looking elsewhere, watching as Taehyun licked every inch of his length, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world, kissing it between two tongue touches, almost resting it on his face.

His pace increased slowly with deeper kisses and longer licks, up and down, focusing the most on the head, every now and then. The demon held onto the mattress, the sight of the younger tasting him to delirium, his hair white from the moonlight, his slender body playing a game of shadow with the stars but still appearing with the black ocean behind it, all of these were like once in a lifetime masterpiece. And he lived long enough to know it was a fact.

 

Taehyun stopped his movement, taking his cock bit by bit inside his mouth, his small lips adjusting progressively to its thickness. Mino groaned at the engulfing warmness, restraining himself from doing anything. Leaving the control to someone he trusted felt pleasuring and most of all, freeing.

The younger continued to lick the length as he bopped his head to it, mouth milking it. And when the demon thought it wouldn’t get better, he would surprise him.

 

He finally pushed his member deep enough to reach his throat, without stopping from moving it. The older could spot small tears escaping his eyes yet the man had a peaceful expression proving how in control he was. 

He sucked him dry, pausing only to plant deep kisses on the prominent veins before regaining his pace, driving Mino to ecstasy as he came against his walls, groaning louder than the waves against the yacht, but eyes never leaving Taehyun. The latter smiled to him as he swallowed everything, licking a drop escaping his lips.

He then moved closed, resting on his knees and grabbing his begging length, stroking it fast, head thrown backward, moon reflecting on his long neck, chest and abs, giving a sight surpassing the previous one to the demon.

 

The older watched him moan his name when he wasn’t even touching him. He was imagining him doing things to him while touching himself. That was why his eyes were shut off.

However, he looked back, torture and pleasure written on his face as he neared the climax. Mino rested on one elbow then and wrapped his hand around the younger’s, tightening the hold and guiding him for stronger strokes.

 

He whimpered breathless, coming all over the tanned abs, his hair falling over his sweaty face before falling next to the demon.

He turned his face toward Mino, a smile spreading over their faces before kissing each other goodnight and sleeping under the moonlight.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The sound of waves splashing against the boat woke Taehyun up. He shifted to the side, looking for warmth only to find emptiness. He sat up, glancing at the rooftop window and realizing the sun was already in the middle of the sky. Fatigue had caught his body up and he had overslept. But it wasn’t the demon’s case.

He stood up, wearing the first shirt he could find and climbed up the stairs. The man was still nowhere to be found.

 

The younger went outside and spotted him at last. He was standing in sapphire jumpsuits, a captain hat on his dark hair as he steered the yacht, attention focused on the ocean. Taehyun stepped toward him, a smug on his face.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his nose on his shoulder, adorned with sun freckles. His skin smelled of salt and sea. He couldn’t resist kissing it.

“Good morning.” The captain greeted him, a smile apparent on his face.

Taehyun simply hugged him tighter. He could get used to this kind of morning. Or so he thought.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The light skinned man flexed his toes, chasing the sand in between. His feet were already dry and the grains were itching his skin. He seemed to be the only one uncomfortable with it.

The demon had a totally peaceful composure, lying eyes closed on the white sand, the texture sprayed on his tanned skin like gold powder. He looked magnificent and it was impossible to not pause and admire the masterpiece he was.

 

The journey they had taken had been nothing but delightful. Their frames barely separated, with or without clothes. Although those items were only worn when they had to stop by lived lands. They had found and discovered new wonders in one another, both in mind and bodies.

Taehyun had learned that Mino could speak over twenty foreign languages; whereas the latter discovered that the younger knew every word from every book he had ever read. It wouldn’t take him long before he could teach him all the languages he knew.  

 

This new life was pleasant indeed. Yet, it felt incomplete to Taehyun.

 

 

“Am I the first nymph you’ve met?” He asked after he leaned on the demon’s torso.

“No.” The man started fondling with his hair. “The first nymph I met was a woman. She had been marked by a pure demon. When I sensed her, she was already bearing his child.”

 

Taehyun swallowed hard, hardly imagining the baby’s fate.

“Nymphs are approached by the first demons for that purpose. Not only those demons are very few, they can never give birth to a demon of their level… Nymphs can though. When reunited with a divine creature, they can give birth to one, just alike.”

The younger long thought about it. Would he have been a demon if one of his parents was?

 

“I’m not the only one who wanted to escape Lucifer. A lot tried and their only way of doing so was conquering the throne by creating a rightful heir.” Mino paused, shifting his weight so he could face Taehyun. “But Lucifer isn’t dupe. One of the reasons why nymphs are few as well was because he killed each one he encountered so he could avoid betrayal. Of course any demon who would have dared to try was exterminated as well.”

“None reached his goal?”

“None. The first demons are bounded to Lucifer. It wouldn’t take him long before he would discover it. In a sense, I’m the only one who escaped that bound.”

“So he doesn’t know you’re currently staying with a nymph?”

“No.” Mino reassured him with a soft smile.

 

“Well even if he did, he wouldn’t have to stop you, right? I mean you’d need the nymph to be a woman in order to have a child with her.” Taehyun laughed awkwardly, the image of his man with another person making him feel nauseous.

“Oh, he would. Just because you’re a man doesn’t mean you can’t bear a child.”

 

The younger started coughing, sitting up to catch his breath. The demon couldn’t help but laugh before helping him up.

“Nymphs can reproduce between themselves and they’re all females. Just like some creatures, they can change genitals to reproduce. If a nymph is a male, he must be half nymph since they can’t give birth to boys between themselves after all. But even though you’re half human, you still possess the majority of your mother’s abilities. So you can get pregnant.”

Taehyun was too shocked to respond, failing to digest the information he was told.

“Well only if you want to.” Mino reassured him, wondering if it was the cause of his bewilderment. But it didn’t do him any good.

 

Was it the fact that he could basically become a woman if he wanted to? Or the fact that he could actually not only bear a child but a demon he knew not a single exorcist could overcome? Or the reality of the danger he was exposed to if he was to ever get pregnant? Lucifer himself would get rid of him and even the most powerful demon he knew wouldn’t be able to save him.

 

No, the life he had been seeking for, it couldn’t be this, right?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Mino woke up in an empty bed. He stared up at the window. The sun was in the middle of the sky. He had slept quite late. The younger would barely let him get a rest. He smiled at the thought and stood up, looking for clothes since they had set anchor at a harbour. He wondered where Taehyun could be as he walked through the room when he suddenly realized his belongings were missing.

A dark thought he soon chased off crossed his mind. He might have put them elsewhere. But as soon as he left the room, he realized the yacht was empty. Usually he would be able to sense his presence. Worry started to cloud his thoughts as he stepped outside. Maybe he went for a walk? That happened more than once, yet, this time something was off.

 

Colours left his face as he could no longer sense neither his aura nor his scent. It was impossible for him not to when the man was in the same city. However, he couldn’t feel a trace.

He spotted a piece of paper trapped under the bridge. A mixture of anger, confusion but mostly anguish overwhelmed him as he read the note.

 

 

 

 

**_I’m sorry._ **


	3. Jump Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump Off: To begin an attack. The jumping off point was the start line of the attack in the front line trench

Sun rays peaked through the tree branches, caressing the man’s face as the early morning winds tickled his nose. He woke up startled, brushing off the dead leaves stuck in his blonde locks. The autumn weather was still lukewarm for him to have slept peacefully in the middle of the woods.

He stood up, dusting off the dirt clinging to his clothes. He had unintentionally fallen into slumber for over ten hours due to fatigue. The fugitive life he had started was too exhausting. But he couldn’t give up yet.

Searching for his likes while running away from the church as well as his demon was a tough task. It wasn’t the man’s madness that was frightening but the high possibility of him stopping his journey.

 

He unzipped his bag and fished his prepaid phone, quickly composed a number and pulled it closer to his ear.

“Hello.”

“Hello. I can’t find the place.”

“Oh Taehyun, I’ve already told you it’ll be hard.”

“I know but I don’t have enough time left. It’s been three months since I started this.” Taehyun spat impatiently.

“I’m sorry. Maybe you should just stop.” The man from the other end of the line concluded, feeling just as defeated.

“No! I can’t! I need to find it.”

“There is another way…but it’s fatal.”

“Tell me, please professor.”

“You will have to kill yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun sat up next to the river, sharpening his knife, lost in thoughts. He wasn’t confident he could do it. But if he stopped midway, then everything he had done so far would’ve been for nothing. Leaving Mino would’ve been for nothing.

But did he really leave him for that sole reason?

 

He could still feel the doubt he had with every passing morning. That leisure he was subjected to was all too foreign to him. He couldn’t remember a single day that hadn’t been frenetic and it never bothered me. He was still young and he was eager to reach his goal, collecting feathers in hopes the next wouldn’t be of pure charcoal. Had he killed that demon? He wasn’t sure but he knew he wasn’t done yet with his life mission.

For every loved second spent with Mino, the following one was deeply loathed. He believed deeply in his being that he was fated for something bigger.

 

He could’ve told the demon about it but he knew he wouldn’t understand his feelings. He had lived over twenty centuries on earth and had probably experienced more extreme moments than he’d ever will. And he lacked that will Taehyun possessed.

As much as he loathed Lucifer, he hadn’t tried to avenge himself. It did look impossible but had he been mad enough, he would’ve tried his everything. However, he didn’t.

And he would probably give up on him if he failed to find him.

 

The blade was reflecting the moonlight when Taehyun concluded his thinking, his heart sinking a little.

He walked toward the nearest tree and sat comfortably, gathering his belongings around him. He stared long at the knife. He had already done this several times and with crosses less sharp than that. It wouldn’t be hard to do it on himself.

He looked up to avoid hesitation and stabbed himself in the stomach as fast as he could. A loud, agonizing scream escaped his lips. He stared back down. His hands were already covered with blood that seemed to flow endlessly. He had done it.

 

 

_“You will have to kill yourself.”_

_“What?” Taehyun gaped at the absurdity. He had contacted one of his former professors in hopes to get the right information to reach the nymphs’ land. The old man had only taught him what he had to know about demons since it was needed. But he believed he knew about other non-human matters and he did, indeed._

_He provided him old maps and everything he had studied or learned about nymphs’ habitats. But everything had failed so far and now he was giving him a way he wasn’t sure he could use._

 

_“Nymphs rarely ever leave their lands, however, when one of their own dies, they have to reach them and bring them to where they live, giving them a proper funeral and freeing their soul. It doesn’t matter how dangerous it is out there, it’s their innate duty.” The man explained._

_“But how would they know?”_

_“When a nymph’s soul starts fading, all the others would sense it. They would try to save them but since the primary and only cause of their deaths is murder by the hand of demons, it’s always too late. If you try though, they might make it in time and save you.”_

 

 

The sound of water droplets echoing pulled Taehyun from his thinking as he started to lose conscience. He looked up and was mesmerized by a glowing child staring at him out of the river. She had long black curly hair, cupping her heart shaped face. Her soft features were too unreal, just like her movements. She was already offering her small hand when Taehyun could swear seeing her moving way too slowly. She was just delicate even as her face screamed desperation.

The man put his trembling bloody hand in hers and was instantly pulled in the water. Surprisingly, it wasn’t cold but warm and soothing. He was unable to feel the pain anymore. It seemed like a reverie as he saw lotuses flowers from under the surface but could breathe evenly. Maybe he was already dead and this was just his passage to the other side. He felt like a feather being carried so lightly even as he was guided by a small girl effortlessly. It was unreal.

But then, it didn’t feel like he was going deeper and deeper but on the contrary, he was being pulled up as he could see another surface, small light dots lingering on it. The girl looked at him as she continued swimming higher, a comforting smile on her face. Maybe she was an angel guiding him to heavens. He had been blessed with such life after death despite the amount of his sins.

 

He was suddenly out of the water and carried on the grass. The girl was holding his head as he rested on her lap. She caressed his face, whispering “it will be fine”. Her voice sounded like small bells, just like every sound surrounding him. The grasshoppers’ singing was low and soft, the droplets of water falling from the child’s hair ends were like notes on a xylophone and the owls’ calls didn’t sound predatory at all.

It was night there as well but it was as lightened as a reception. Firelights were flying all over the place.

He soon heard female voices approaching and looked at the side. Women in light garments made their way toward them before sitting around him and giving him the same smile the little girl did.

“He finally came.” One of them whispered in relief.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Tingling kisses were placed on his skin, washed by soft flows of liquid. Thin layers of linen supported his body as small pieces were floating on different spots of his frame.

Taehyun opened his eyes to the sight of small light dots floating in the air, illuminating the insides of the weeping willow surrounding the pond he was lying in. Lotus flowers petals were defying water rules and sticking to his bared skin under the surface whereas their leaves were supporting his body as if it weighted nothing. He was in an alternative universe.

He stood up at the realization, losing stability, the pond being deeper than he could’ve thought. He reached for the edge, noticing as a wet white cloth wrapping his members once they were out of the water. He didn’t remember wearing such thing before collapsing. He actually couldn’t remember being able to move so easily either. He had stabbed himself.

Averted, his hand travelled to the spot that was so bloody before he closed his eyes, touching smooth and even skin. There was no wound, as if it had never happened.

“You’re awake.”

His eyes stared in the direction of the feminine voice.

A tall woman stood in front of him in a lilac cotton gown, long red braids covering her chest. She smiled in a motherly way to him although she was probably not older than twenty-five.

“Who are you?” Taehyun was anxious nevertheless. The situation he was in defied all rationality. And he wasn’t in control.

“I’m Peony. A nymph like everyone else here…and like you.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The rain had stopped when he reached the city. The sky was still as cloudy as when he had started his motorcycle on the long road for the nth time. During the seven hours that it had taken him, he had only stopped to refill the engine. He couldn’t waist a single second unnecessarily. He had to find him at all costs.

 

The despair he had felt when Taehyun disappeared was incomparable, unless he could assimilate it to the day he lost his wings. He had reached something he had sought for since his creation but it was ripped away from him before he could ever contest it. It was the same with Taehyun.

He knew the man was no ordinary the second he had laid his eyes on him. However, he hadn’t expected for him to become his salvation.

His cold façade seemed to completely deter in his presence yet he could still control him. Every kiss, word, touch, breath could make him bend on his knees and empower him all the same. And he couldn’t let go.

 

He set foot on the ground and soon caught up his aura. Taehyun was still there. His hands shook at the thought of being able to hold him, of being only minutes away from him. He parked his engine and walked through a festive crowd. It must’ve been holidays in town for it to be so full just after the rain. He had to rush before it would come to an end.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Whispers fainted the moment he stepped out of the weeping willow. The faces he had seen before his last slumber were all there, staring back at him, as nervous as he was. It seemed like even they lacked words, regardless of the reasons.

“The saviour is awake.” A childish voice murmured but he could still hear it. It was the girl that had brought him there.

“Saviour?” Taehyun repeated the word, perplexed.

“You’re the saviour from the prophecy.” Peony assured him before continuing, seeing that it would take more than few words for him to understand. “Follow me first Taehyun, I’m sure you have to be seated with a full stomach to hear everything.”

Following a complete stranger in a complete foreign land full of people blabbering nonsense was going against every surviving lesson he had learned in his life, however, there was something in Peony’s voice and the nymphs’ aura that inspired him only trust. It felt like he was surrounded by the family he never had. It felt like home.

 

 

 

“By now, you’re fully aware of the threat that demons, and especially Lucifer’s existence, is for us, nymphs.” The red-haired woman reminded him as he swallowed the berries he was given.

“How do you-”

“I’m sorry, I took the liberty to kiss your lips in your sleep. It allowed me to know all of your past.”

“Is this some nymph thing or?” Taehyun couldn’t help but take it with a grain of salt with everything that had happened. He had thought what Mino had told him was crazy but he was now sure there was more to it and he couldn’t run away from it.

“Yes.” Peony chuckled. “I would love to let you test it but unlike you, I have centuries of memories and it would take you forever to assimilate everything.”

“And we don’t have time for that, I guess.”

“We don’t.” Her voice was then stern. “What happened yesterday, your sudden despair, we felt it several times in the past until it became less, and not for the good reasons. As you can see, we’re few and we’ve never managed to save the others. You’re the first.”

“But that’s because I wasn’t being killed.” Taehyun remembered what his mentor said about nymphs’ last call and how vain it was, every time.

“Exactly. We’ve lost too many of us to Lucifer and it won’t stop unless we get rid of him.”

“But how do you intend to do that.”

It was simply absurd to him. If even someone as strong as Mino couldn’t take him down, he couldn’t see creatures like him succeeding.

“You will.”

Taehyun was close to laughing until he realized how serious the woman was.

“You’re joking, right?”

“You’re the saviour Taehyun. The prophecy was right. _Exorcising demons, he knows. Ultimate revenge, he seeks. The one and only male nymph, he is. And chasing Lucifer from his throne, he will_.”

“This is-”

“About you. The oracle had said it, on the day you were born. Back then, we barely believed in it. It sounded as insane as it does now to you. I didn’t believe it, even when you appeared last night.” Peony went on and Taehyun had realized that she wasn’t as insane as he thought. “But when I touched your hands this morning, everything fell into place. Nymphs usually only give birth to girls, unless they’re paired with demons. However, your father was a human…It could’ve been just an exception, yet, you ended up being a skilled exorcist. I saw your memories for mere moment but I had lost the count of the feathers you had collected. You were even able to weaken a fallen angel.”

She paused, staring at the suddenly burning bite, _his bite_ , on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if it was the weight of her eyes or his mention that made it ache so badly.

“And finding an equal, a companion with who you could fulfil happiness for eternity couldn’t stop you from your main lifegoal; revenge.”

Taehyun look up at the last word. She couldn’t have seen his emotions through memories. Was she able to feel them?

“That’s right, Taehyun. I know why you came here. But what you’re unaware of is that by the end of your stay here, you will accomplish the prophecy with all of your will.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The wind had lessened despite the autumnal season. The grass still smelled of the rain. And blood.

It wasn’t animal blood. Mino could tell the difference. But it wasn’t human either.

He wasn’t sure of who or what it belonged to. He couldn’t remember ever sensing such scent. Or he did. He had once, seven centuries ago. Curiosity had led him to the spot back then but the body was already gone. Only the blood remained and he could still not figure out what kind of creature had lost it, until he noticed another scent. A pure demon’s.

It was fresh but somehow mixed to the other’s. He then realized there had been two bodies. A mother and her unborn child. A pregnant nymph.

The blood could be Taehyun’s.

 

His heart started beating at a fast pace as he ran deeper in the forest. It could belong to any other nymph but it was merging with the man’s aura, it could only be his and he would never forgive himself if he was to be hurt by Lucifer.

He reached the spot at last. Near the river, a dried puddle of blood was displayed next to a backbag and a blade, the crime weapon. But there was not a single soul around. Yet his aura was stronger than ever.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“You’ve known my mother, right?” Taehyun asked, carving an oak tree branch next to Peony.

“Hyejun? No, unfortunately. Before your birth, we were a wider community and so we were kind of spread out.”

“I see.” He hadn’t come to learn about the biological parents who had abandoned him but somehow, he hoped it would help him in his _aim_ quest.

“I’ve seen her through your first memories though. She had saved you before dying.” Peony continued, getting all his attention. “Unless living in our lands, a half nymph would lose all of their aura in the human world. She was chased by Lucifer when she left you in the orphanage, making sure you would only be surrounded by humans.”

“Not exactly a great choice.” He had expected some great story but it wasn’t different from what he had always imagined. Just another mother who didn’t want of her child.

“It was her only choice. That or sacrificing you.” Peony was still carving her own branch, however, there was more seriousness in her tone. “Your father had been lured by one of Lucifer’s messengers to bring your mother and you to them, dead. So when she came back with you, he tried to kill you first but failed and ended up stabbing her leg as she tried to run. Nymphs usually heal fast but since she had been out of her world for too long, it wasn’t getting better and her only solution was to go back home.” The nymph paused, realizing only then that Taehyun had stopped doing whatever he had started, his hand trembling with a blade in it. She left her work and leaned toward him, delicately slipping the knife away from him and entangling her fingers with his instead.

“She could’ve tried, but it would’ve been risky. So she chose to save you first. She left you in the first orphanage she could find, hoping she could come back for you once she reached her land and healed. She never did.”

By the time she finished, the man was tightly holding onto her hand. Too tightly.

“You know your father wasn’t in his right mind, right? He loved the two of you with all his might. It’s just that humans cannot fight demons’ charms.”

“Is he…”

“Alive? No. When the messenger came back and found neither you nor your mother, he murdered your father without a single thought. I’m sorry, Taehyun.” She grabbed him stronger, concerned.

“Don’t be. Revenge is what I seek, right?” He stood up, leaving everything behind and stepping outside.

He had officially joined their insanity and made it his main goal to bring the king of demons down.

 

 

 

The next morning, Taehyun found himself alone with the girl who had brought him there, watching her whispering to the river water. It didn’t look as crazy as it did for him the first day.

Nymphs were the only creatures who could communicate with the nature. He didn’t need to know about that to witness the bond they had with everything surrounding them. Yet he had never felt it, for him.

“Where are the others?” He asked since he hadn’t seen any since his awakening.

“They are preparing the ritual for tonight. For your initiation.”

“My initiation?”

“You will reborn again as the divinity that you are.” The child smiled, obviously mesmerized. It was probably the first time she was getting to witness such thing. “But first, you need to wash away all earth traces in the water…including your demon.” She said the last word hesitantly. All the nymphs knew about Mino and to Taehyun’s surprise, they didn’t judge me. To them, it was simply part of his fate and despite the fear they had of demons, they were aware the man had never tried to kill one of them and was actually committed to protect him. But the nature didn’t have the same view.

Everything that wasn’t part of her could not be accepted. And Taehyun had to separate himself of that one thing that lead him all the way there.

“I just need to jump in there, right?” He inquired, the girl’s voice tone seeming way too serious to him.

“Yes. But you will lose every single feeling linking you to earth beings. The water will still keep Lucifer in your mind so you never forget your ultimate goal.”

 _Lose every single feeling_. It didn’t mean forgetting him. He would still remember Mino. His face, his voice, his touches, his smiles, his soul…but not his own attachment to those. That meant every memory would lose its value. Their shared moments, kisses, endless embraces, it would lose any sense it had ever possessed.

Taehyun had already abandoned him to come there, yet forgetting about his feelings toward him seemed like a bigger betrayal to him.

However, he could no longer step back.

He held the girl’s hands as she led him into the river, secretly reviving every sweet moment with Mino in his head, before he could no longer care.

 

 

 

 

The moon was full when he stepped out of the willow tree, wrapped in a long white cape. The grass was humid under his bare feet but it didn’t feel unpleasant. Nothing did. He was halfway through making his connection with the nature. Every earth thing seemed shallow to him the moment he went out of the water.

His blonde hair was gone, long black locks brushing his shoulders instead. His now unmarked skin smelled only of lotuses, his graceful movements barely made a sound. Fireflies floated in the air around him, not bothering him one bit.

A deer with elongated horns was waiting for him before walking, enticing him to follow him. He moved along, his feet covering the small paws traces in the humid ground. Soft voices soon reached his ears.

The nymphs were sitting in a circle, hands in hands, eyes closed, flower crowns decorating their heads, fireflies illuminating them as they sang in a foreign language. He stopped on his track, not daring to interrupt them until the deer pushed him from behind, impelling him to.

One of the women stood up, Peony, linking the two hands that held her in the process and never stopping the song. She strode toward him, putting a southern magnolias crown on his head, pecking his cheeks and taking his hands to guide him inside the circle without a word.

The nymphs suddenly opened his eyes and stared at him, breaking the link and leaned toward him, very slowly and not one bit threatening. He watched as some took in his arms, holding a finger, a palm or any other inch of skin.

“ _Me ti fýsi, tha gínei éna.”_

His forefinger was brushed lovingly against a pair of soft lips.

_“Kai mésa apó ti fýsi, tha anapnéfsete.”_

His cape was untied leisurely and slid of his bare body, replaced by warm caresses.

“ _Poté anthrópini, tha eínai.”_

Noses nuzzled against his nape, longing being anything but sinful.

“ _Mia nymfi, eíste.”_

Pecks rained on his milky skin, barely touching yet feeling so sweet.

_“Kai óloi mas, eíste ólo kai."_

Brown eyes locked with his, the red haired nymph holding his face at last and kissing him with the deepest yearning.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Sir, I don’t want to sound impolite but you certainly need a shave.”

The man stared back, eyes dark and murderous.

“I’m very sorry, please forget what I said.” The bartender swallowed hard and walked as fast as he could from the customer.

The man looked back at his drink. His tenth one. How he wished he could be human at that moment, to lose his mind to the alcohol and forget what was tormenting him.

Taehyun.

He had come in town five years before in hope to find him. And he found his trace, yet it was defying every logical explanation he could come up with.

When he had first found the bloody spot, he thought the worst. He was a nymph after all. Lucifer could have found him before him. But his aura never faltered, which meant he was still alive, around yet nowhere. It drove him to insanity.

 

He hadn’t moved from town since then. Not even the spot. He built a small cottage around it, waiting for him to come back, wondering even if the air would finally take a solid form and Taehyun would appear. But days became months and months became years, and the exorcist had never come back.

His presence though was always there. Some days, it would get farther away as if moving and in others, it would get so strong it would suffocate him.

The demon was unable to leave regardless. He could never give up. And it made him lose his mind.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Soothing strokes in his hair slowly woke up the young man. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on someone’s lap. Without any abrupt movement, he turned around to set eyes on Peony, surrounded by the rest of the nymphs, all sleeping peacefully. They looked exhausted in contrast with the energy he was suddenly feeling through his whole body.

“What happened to everyone?” He whispered to the awake red haired nymph, who looked just as tired.

“It’s their first time transferring their essence to someone else. It will take them time to recover.” She replied, never stopping her caresses.

“So what happened last night…”

“We were never intending to let you gain your nymph abilities back naturally. You had to be utmost divine, Taehyun.” She said, lovingly cupping his cheek. _“Kai óloi mas, eíste ólo kai.”_

The words he couldn’t understand the day before were crystal clear to him now that he was no longer human.

_And all of us, you’re becoming._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Weeks had passed in the blink of an eye. Autumn had strangely left its spot to Winter. Taehyun could remember arriving in the month of October, when the cold was still away. But the season was anything but that there. Snow felt like cotton to his barefeet. Cold but not the least harming. Just as everything that was part of the nature.

What was absurd in the beginning was now something part of his everything. Winds were murmurs to him, river baths were caresses, flowers scents were kisses. It was so easy to understand, being oblivious to all of it was the absurd thing. He felt the nature in every inch of his being. And he yearned for it. It was the peace he had never experienced. His life had another purpose now. Even if he craved to exorcize demons, he had something else that could bring him just as much satisfaction. A place he could call home.

He had this undying energy, leading him to finish the task that was first given to him. Creating his weapon.

Nymphs were aware of his traditional exorcism techniques and knew it was simply impossible to destroy Lucifer with those. The demon, unlike others, could resist nymphs’ charms since his main goal was to eliminate their kind.

Only one thing could make him disappear. A source of his existence.

 

In their limitless woods, existed an olive tree, gifted from the garden of Eden. Its olives were made of pure silver whereas its branches were incrusted with stardust. It was the sacred tree none could reach as it had never been part of their nature. However, it was to lethal demons. The air it emitted could suffocate any fallen angel who would succeed to get there.

It was perfect.

 

Taehyun realized the only way he could kill Lucifer was from a long distance which meant he needed an adapted weapon. Making it was easy. Carving the branches into straight sticks and shaping the olives ends in a pointy way had taken him only one week. But using them was the hard part.

For weeks, and with the help of his own, he learned how to do archery. The ground would let him know how far he had to position the arrows and the wind would whisper to him the right directions. However, it took more than that to polish his technique.

He had to remind himself of what enticed him to follow such goal.

The demon had made it tough for his kind to live. He murdered his parents and almost him. He was the leader of the one who killed the lady who raised him. That was already enough to fuel his hatred, until a scene appeared before him. Trembling hands holding onto his naked frame, a rough voice barely audible telling him the worst story he had ever heard. A merciless execution.

His fingers shook as he released the arrow. The red circle was ultimately pierced.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Are you sure?” Peony asked, concerned.

“One hundred percent sure.” Taehyun smiled, cupping her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. It was his thirtieth day there and he felt ready to leave and accomplish his mission. His bow and arrows were polished and wrapped around his torso. He was wearing a white blouse ornate with silk embroidery under a sapphire cape, the colour intensified by the black hips length locks.

He pushed his hair behind his ears as he leaned down and hugged the woman who was now part of him. He would surely miss all of them but he could always come back after his task finished. It was his only home after all.

Saying his greeting one last time, he stepped inside the water until reaching the hole that would guide him to the other world.

 

The trip that had been blurry the first time was clear and easy to follow then. Somehow, he never lacked oxygen, swimming deeper and deeper until darkness let place to light. The moment he headed out of the river, he was welcomed with small snowflakes.

 

He carefully walked out, his belongings instantly drying up. He was struck by the difference though. Everything around him was covered by a white coat. There were still flowers and green everywhere despite the snow, where he came from. But here, life went on a long sleep during winter. It didn’t lack any magic though.

It looked like a dream and he smiled at the beautiful sight. The ground was chilling but not harmful as he walked on it. He would have to get shoes if he couldn’t find his as it was different everywhere else. He couldn’t remember the feeling of those objects on his members, the thought making him laugh.

His smile disappeared the moment his sensed his aura. A fallen angel.

He couldn’t believe he had to deal with those creatures so soon. He instantly grabbed an arrow and was about to remove his bow when it happened. “Taehyun?” It sounded endearing, warm, familiar but mostly, devastated.

He turned around and was shocked by the vision.

 

A tanned man stood there, looking more bewildered than him. He didn’t have wings and was far away from what pure demons usually looked like. A beard of four days and bangs casted a shadow on his sharp carved face. He wore a simple white tee over loose pants. Taehyun could smell the sorrow all the way from where he stood. He was different.

He was the man from his memories, the demon he indulged for unexplainable reasons, the one he even saved from execution. It had always made him question his credibility as an exorcist after his initiation. What kind of skilled hunter could actually free a murderer of that level.

He unconsciously stepped toward him. The man didn’t move an inch, watching him getting closer. He could snap his neck anytime but he still walked, an unrecognizable sensation of safety guiding him.

 

He didn’t just free the demon, he even shared intimate moments with him. Embraces, touches, kisses. His head was full of all those kisses that seemed to never be enough to the former him. He couldn’t comprehend it and there was only one way to change it. He needed the man’s version of the events.

Slightly tiptoeing, he cupped his face and planted his lips on his. And it all invaded him in a blast.

 

White feathers ornate with gold ones, flying freely, reaching for a world beneath heavens, in hopes of more freedom. Breaking free from a dark place and losing treasured wings in the process. A never ending wandering on a desolate earth yet an undeniable thirst for life. Humans trying to steal it away from him and ending in bits and pieces. But one of them being an exception and receiving what none could ever get from the demon. Gentleness. A painful betrayal fast forgiven by an unconditional affection. However, soon followed by sleepless nights looking for that one person who ran away. Founding them too late and never leaving the place they last visited. Waiting for not one year, nor two but thirty years. And finally, thunderstruck at their very sight, realizing not only have they physically changed, emitting an aura so strong they could barely break away from it, but no longer reciprocating the feelings they had held onto for the last thirty years.

 

Taehyun stepped away, catching up his breath and assimilating everything he had just seen. And felt. It went from mesmerized by the beauty of the creature to pity for all the obstacles they went through, before realizing that the yearning they had felt for them was no longer one-sided.

This wasn’t a man from his memories. It was his man. His demon, his lover, his soulmate. _His Mino._

A tear slipped off his eye.

“You waited.” It came in a murmur.

The man who lacked the will he had, never stopped waiting for him, even when he would have. Thirty years have passed since he left yet he was standing there, feelings never faltering.

The man moved at last, carefully touching his face back, eyes glowing.

“And you didn’t forget.” His voice almost cracked as he brushed the tear off Taehyun’s cheek.

The latter tiptoed again, going this time for a deeper kiss. There was never enough of them.

 

Dropping his arrows and bow, he wrapped his arms around the man who had his around his waist, another hand cupping the back of his head and keeping his long hair away from his face.

Had he ever felt such longing, such desire, such need, as strong as breathing before? He probably never did. And no matter how much he could touch, kiss, feel this man embracing him, his need could never be fulfilled. He now knew he would always want more.

 

He broke the kiss, pausing, nose on nose, breathing softly before being cut soon, his mouth claimed languidly by his man. A mutual thirst. And they needed to quench it at all cost.

Hands couldn’t stay in place, exploring every inch of skin they could reach and imprint all over again.

 

Taehyun’s legs were suddenly lifted and wrapped around the toned waist, before his full being was pushed against the closest tree, his cape hood slipping at the movement and snowflakes falling on his hair and shoulders, the chilliness soon chased away by a warmth that would never cease.

A palm on the back of his waist, Mino shifted him to reach his own. He grinded himself in response, expressing his yearning in every possible way.

The demon left his lips at last, whispering “The reason I kept breathing” faintly but it still reached the nymph’s ears, his mouth corners curving up in response. Pecks followed, on his chin, jaw, neck, each one more gentle than the other. His long hair was lifted and his blouse was softly slid down so he could kiss shoulders. Too softly.

Mino was tender but he felt like a fragile glass creature in his hands, for the first time ever.

Cupping his jaw, just as delicately and meeting with anxious eyes. Planting a soft kiss on the plum lips, he murmured comforting “I’m the same Taehyun, Mino.”

The man nodded but looked unconvinced.

“And I’m not going anywhere.” Taehyun added, realizing what had been tormenting him. He pulled his face closer, staring deep in the light and dark pupils. “I’m forever yours.”

The look changed at the words. “Good.”

 

Kisses deepened, becoming sloppier, harsher, bites in between tongues brushings. Skins were sucked, bitten even, lust completely unleashed.

 

Moving from the tree, Mino laid Taehyun on the snow, the latter untying his cape to serve as a mat as the other removed his shirt. Leaning back down, he untangled the straps of his blouse, exposing the milky skin to the cold winds only to place burning kisses on it. The younger moaned at the sweet sensation.

Lips travelled down, licking flushing nipples before pecking the navel in their way. Body completely bared, they reached a hardened length, giving it the same treatment.

Wrapping his mouth around it, Mino pushed it deep, eyes never leaving the object of his adoration.

The nymph muffled his whimpers, capturing the sight beneath him. Inky wings moving along strong arms lifting his thighs and wrapping them around shoulders, snowflakes barely staying on them, melting the second they touched the burning skin.

A hungry tongue caressed his throbbing member but he longed for it elsewhere and didn’t need to word out his desire. The inside of his legs was next, devoured without second thoughts. It’s as if the man was planning to taste all of him. And he wasn’t going to stop him.

He was startled though, the moment Mino kissed his hole, causing the burning down his stomach to increase. His toes curled as his tongue soon slipped inside him, wetting his needy inside.

Moans escaped his mouth, unrestrained. His fingers dug onto the snow over his head, the freezing sensation his only reality proof as his demon’s warmth consumed him whole.

Rimming his hole, the man would do circle movements, teasing in between before going up and down, hitting his sensitive spot countless times. Unable to resist any longer, Taehyun came fast, muttering incoherent noise in the way.

Mino chuckled, bringing him back to his senses and staring back at him. “Impatient much?” He smirked and he swore his body trembled at the sight. How much he missed that side of him that could make him lose control, willingly.

“But I’m not done with you yet.” He went on, hovering and holding his head, bending down to claim his lips passionately.

The younger wrapped his legs around him, grinding his already growing hardness against his. “Me neither.”

His wrists pinned together against the ground, he arched his back, closing the distance between their bodies. Mino stopped, locking stare with his, eyes completely lustful, as he kept rubbing himself against his throbbing crotch, one foot slipping under his pants and reaching for the strap of his boxers.

The demon smirked and _damn_ , he wouldn’t be able to keep up if the man went on with those lethal smiles of his.

He freed his wrists and stood up, removing what was left of his clothes then sat back. Biting his lips, he spread his thighs and penetrated him, very slowly, eyes shutting as walls clenched around his cock and groaning, matching the younger’s whimpers.

He slid out, eyes never leaving him, then in, his torso toning up. Taehyun reached up, placing one hand on his abs and another under himself to support his body.

Thrusts followed, pace progressing with each one. Mino had his fingers digging onto his legs, overwhelmed by the intensity of the act. It soon became frantic, Taehyun giving in completely and throwing himself on the ground, back arching and hips bucking up to match his movements.

He rolled his eyes backward enthralled by the feeling of the consuming heat filling all his corners. He held onto his already messy hair, pulling it, hands mixing with the snowflakes and reminding him once again, how every single second was real.

His thighs were then freed, his back grabbed next and raised up, eyes meeting with yearning ones. Kisses followed, muffling their loud moans. He wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and sat on his legs, rolling his body along the thrusts, his ass gripped, each one deeper.

Mino brushed his long silky locks to suck on his jaw and let him breath for a moment, only to take his lips all over again.

Their pace fastened one last time, as they both reached exhilaration, grips tightening only to loosen slowly after, bodies trembling against one another, skins still flushing.

They stayed like that for a while, catching up their breaths before the demon stood up, carrying his lover in his arms and walking to his home, _their home_.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

When he woke up, it wasn’t the insides of his weeping willow tree that welcomed him but vaulted wooden walls, lightened by the fireplace. He rolled on the side, taking all the fur blanket wrapping his naked body and finding himself facing one of the windows. The snow was still falling outside, giving him a chilling sensation that was becoming almost foreign to him now.

He snuggled under the bedsheets but it wasn’t enough, he wanted warmth he could only find in a unique place.

 

Leaving the bed, he walked down the stairs holding onto the blanket to cover his bareness.

He was there, completely naked, unlike him.

Back facing him, he was returning pancakes. He stepped soundlessly, not wanting to interrupt him, enjoying the delicious sight. He turned around though, pan in hand, and everything exposed.

“I was intending for us to eat in bed.” He said, startled, before putting the utensil on the counter. “But we can still eat here.”

Taehyun realized the different meaning the word ‘eat’ had the moment the man gave him one of his signature grins. Motionless, he let him slip the blanket off him, cupping his face and kissing him gently.

“You’re real.” He murmured in between and the nymph realized the hidden insecurity carried by his words. In a whim, he took his lips, biting them, harshly, gaining a painful groan.

“Very real.” He whispered, sucking in his own lips.

Mino smirked and it was enough to remind him that the demon was very much enjoying this.

Carrying him and wrapping his legs around his waist, he laid him on the kitchen island and proceeded to have that breakfast of his.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

His fingers got entangled with the long black locks as he overplayed with them. Their owner didn’t budge, not noticing the unexpected clumsiness, as he told him everything that had happened beyond the river. The demon had heard few legends about how it was there, but the way the younger was amazed by it only meant that it surpassed the mesmerizing idea he had of it.

They were lying on the floor, near the chimney, naked bodies covered with a white elegant blanket. Eyes not leaving one another for a second. Taehyun drowned in Mino’s. The shadow engulfing them when he first saw him by the river had faded. A glint was there instead, never faltering as he stared at him, as if it could only shine for him. As if it only existed for him, as if he was the-

“sole reason why life has become worthy of living.” The demon whispered, taking his fingers and pecking them tenderly.

He wasn’t surprised at the sound of such words, used to the demon’s gentleness to him only. However, there was such despair in them, making them all the sincerer. And he couldn’t ruin it. He couldn’t tell him his only reason for coming back.

He leaned closer, kissing him with all the yearning he possessed, the only gesture he couldn’t lie about.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The sky was clear, the full moon and stars illuminating all the woods. The snow felt like a cotton mattress under his toes as he walked toward the river. He plunged a finger in the water and it felt lukewarm, in contrast with the snow still surrounding it. It was time.

 

 

_“Have you thought of how you could approach…Lucifer?” Asked Peony, polishing an arrow while she sat next to Taehyun._

_“Yes…But I’m not sure how I will do it.” He answered._

_“What exactly?”_

_“I know how easy it is to get to other demons but Lucifer…he is different. He can’t be charmed but there is one thing that could make him leave his kingdom and come in his own; An assured threat to his throne.”_

_“You mean a baby…of ours…and theirs?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, you do know that you’re capable of carrying one. But are you sure Taehyun? It could be even more dangerous? I mean,” Peony put the arrow down and took his hand in his, “if luring him to where you are, succeeds, he could come anytime, including during labour and you will be too fragile then. Demons’ babies are rougher to deliver.”_

_“Then I should be ready anytime. I just need to know how.”_

_The nymph smiled at his confidence, reassured. “Nymphs don’t choose their best procreating time. Nature does. It’s usually a day where you could make love regardless of where you are so even the weather would be aligning to such situation. Nights would be enlightened, moon and stars fulfilling the sun function in the day, skies clear of any cloud, ground soft regardless of the season, and every lake, river, sea warm enough to feel like a home bath.”_

_“And then? How do I become a woman?”_

_“You just do…If you want to. There is nothing hard about it, it’s part of you. You’ll just have to wish to bring it out of you.”_

 

 

“Taehyun?” A rough voice called, making him freeze in place.

“I was worried since you were taking long to return.” Mino went on, as the younger stayed silent before suddenly replying.

 

“I just wanted to-” He stopped at the sudden realization.

His voice was different. Still soft, but a tone lighter. Feminine.

“to try this.” He swallowed, anxious.

 

“Taehyun?”

And he wasn’t the only one.

 

He turned around, facing the demon, choosing to see himself in his eyes first. The latter looked astonished, taking time to process the person he was facing.

The creature had the same hair, same face, same skin and almost the same height. But it had a smaller face, fuller lips, curved shapes around the chest and hips, thinner arms and waist. It was a woman, yet it was him.

 

“Taehyun?” He couldn’t help but ask again.

“It’s me. I’m just a bit different...tonight.”

This creature was also insecure, unlike him. But it was still him, maybe just a part of his person he was only introduced to then.

He -or she- walked toward him, slightly shaking, stopping only when being inches away from him. Same almond shaped eyes looking up into his own, he took his hand and put it over his chest, letting him feel the fast hearbeats.

 

“It’s me.” He repeated, voice trembling.

Mino cupped the small face, unable to let it shudder any longer. “I know.”

Taehyun smiled, relieved, before lowering the demon’s hand.

“It’s me but tonight, I need you more.”

The older could feel the lust and longing, not only from the words but even from the aura surrounding him. What the nymph was asking for was very obvious yet so dangerous. However, it was as if every risk had been forgotten, the need becoming completely shared. He wanted him, her, them.

He bended down and kissed his nymph languidly. It barely felt different. Lips were surely thicker and the jaw he was cupping was small in his hand but the essence, the scent, the warmth, it was all the same.

 

Without ever opening his eyes, he let Taehyun guide him inside the river, water slowly wrapping their bodies as they entangled, familiar with one another yet discovering each other all over again, sensations different on the outside yet barely changing in the inside. Hands knowing their paths already, only holding different shapes and giving them just the same attention, pleasures coming from different spots but just as intense. Too intense.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Mino woke up to the first sunrays of the day, looking around and finding himself in his bed, unable to remember how he had gotten there. He wasn’t alone.

He was sleeping soundlessly on his side, black hair -still damp from their midnight bath- curling around him, flushing cheeks and lips in contrast with the flawless ivory skin, looking almost like a Klimt Painting.

The demon leaned down, pushing the hair locks aside, a reflex to the fragile human nature he was familiar with. A nature that was now in the past. And that only became truer when he spotted a faint light coming out of the man’s tummy. His hand touched it unknowingly, getting welcomed with a certain heat.

“Min-” Taehyun whispered, suddenly waking up and seeing the man staring down at his stomach, fingers on it.

“It wasn’t a dream. What we did last night, it really was that.”

The younger got up abruptly, fearing the man’s anger.

“Listen, I know what you might think bu-”

“Is this putting you at risk? Yes. I know that and I acted recklessly but…but I couldn’t stop.”

“Mino…”

“I knew deep down that there was a power stronger than me guiding me toward you…I could’ve fought it but I chose not to. I knew that it meant knotting our fates together, having something, someone that would be the two of us.”

He cupped Taehyun’s face, looking dearly into his eyes. “I want this.”

 

The younger smiled, reassured. A month ago, he wouldn’t even give it a second thought. Having children, forming a family, that was not part of his plans and it would’ve never be. Yet he felt so at ease, so secure, so complete now. It seemed natural. But truth was that it didn’t have that purpose.

“I need to tell you something Mino.” His train of thoughts stopped as he took Mino’s hands in his. The latter was alarmed, which wasn’t surprising giving the last occurring events.

“This…what we did last night…it was part of my plan before coming back.”

“Your plan?”

“My plan to kill Lucifer.”

The demon’s eyes opened wide as he backed away, releasing himself immediately from Taehyun’s hands.

“You can’t be serious, right?” His tone was suddenly higher.

“I know it sounds crazy but-but you know he should die, right?”

“He definitely deserves worse than what he makes sinners endure but you can’t expect him to be as weak as the demons you’ve met and-”

“Yet I was able to almost beat you and you’re a pure demon, Mino.” Taehyun paused, before realizing how wrongly it could be understood.

Luckily it wasn’t. Mino moved back closer, holding his hands. “I’m still weaker than him Taehyun. Weaker than most pure demons surrounding him. I won’t be able to protect you against them and the thought of losing you again.” His grab got tighter as he stared down, avoiding his eyes.

“You won’t have to. Remember, I’m no longer a human now. I have all the nymphs’ energy in me and it’s enough to beat him.” He replied as he released himself, putting his hand on Mino’s forearm.

“But you do realize you can’t just lure him. Even if you succeeded to seduce him, he won’t think twice before killing you, especially with what you have inside you.” There was so much worry in his voice, realized Taehyun, but at no point was he trying to stop him. Maybe had he reconciled with the truth that he was indeed, unstoppable.

“I won’t have to. I can kill him feets away with I brought with me.” He stood up and brought his arrows and bow. “These were made from an Eden olive tree. They’re lethal to pure demons, Lucifer included.”

Mino pushed his forefinger on the arrowhead and winced instantly. Few drops of blood left the new wound that didn’t heal, unusually for a demon.

“See? I’m surprised you even felt pain.” Commented Taehyun.

“It burnt me when I touched it. And the wound is still here. But what guarantees you that Lucifer won’t heal from it.”

“Nothing, I guess.” The nymph realized the weapon was never used before. “Back there, they told me it could kill him but they never tried. Still, it’s only thing that could end him.”

The older stayed silent a moment, thinking about all the risks that it could go wrong but also all the chances it could succeed. That shadow over head would cease to exist and he could live peacefully with Taehyun, no longer worrying about the threat to his existence. Or their child’s.

 

“Then we should try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: The verses the nymphs were saying were in (poor google translate) greek just in case you were wondering and meant this:
> 
> "With nature, you will become one
> 
> And through nature, you will breathe
> 
> Never human, you will be
> 
> A nymph, you are
> 
> And all of us, you're becoming"


End file.
